Old love
by Maytelu
Summary: Los sentimientos de Sango se encontrarán divididos entre el pasado y el presente ¿quien sera vencedor?
1. PARTE I

**"OLD LOVE"**

**POR MAYTELU**

**_DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y demás compañías con derechos reservados. Los estoy utilizando sin permiso para este fic sin ningún fin de lucro. Asi que no me demanden. Los demás personajes son de mi creación, asi que si gustan utilizarlos solo pídanme autorización._**

**__**

**PARTE I**

****

**- **¡¡¡HIRAIKOTSU!!!** –**

-¡¡Sango!! ¡¡¡Cuidado!!!-

Una vez mas el Inuyasha-gumi se enfrentaba a un enemigo, un youkai de baja categoría, lo que no significaba que debían confiarse.

Miroku se interpuso, cuando el youkai disponía a asestarle un golpe a Sango, fue un truco sucio ya que atacaba por la retaguardia. El houshi recibió esa tacleada arrojándolo varios metros lejos.

-¡¡Houshi-sama!! – Sango tomo de vuelta su arma que regresaba y con firme decisión se encarrero hacia el monstruo –¡Ten esto!- Grito ferozmente mientras encajaba un fuerte golpe en uno de sus costados.

-¡Sango, no te vayas a mover!- Inuyasha apareció sobre de ellos y desenvainando Tessusaiga hizo un rápido y certero corte, haciendo que pronto el youkai cayera al suelo pesadamente.

Kagome no había participado de forma activa en esta pelea mas rápidamente se acerco a sus amigos, haciendo lo que nadie mas del grupo podía... purificar el kakera, uno muy pequeño por cierto. Sonrió a su amiga que se incorporaba del piso.

-Sango-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?- La Taijiya asintió con gesto amable, pero al instante dio media vuelta rectificando que Miroku quien había sido golpeado, estuviera en buenas condiciones.

-Gra-gracias Houshi-sama – Se dirigió de forma apenada cuando un casi imperceptible halo rosado paso por su rostro al momento que Miroku se levantaba apoyado de su Shahaku y le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa.

-¡Oigan! No se queden ahí como tontos. ¿Acaso no piensan venir?- La chillona voz del pequeño kitsune borro el breve instante en que este par se contemplaba silenciosamente.

Kagome no pudo evitar emitir una risilla, pero algunos no eran tan pacientes...

-Si no nos damos prisa, tendremos que acampar en medio del bosque- Refunfuño el hanyou que ni siquiera había percibido la situación y ya se encontraba caminando por delante.

-¡¿No me digas que otra vez estas molesto?!- Reclamo Kagome acercándose a Inuyasha, enfadada por que había fastidiado tan 'agradable' momento

-¡Como no estarlo, si hubieras detectado antes el fragmento, no hubiéramos tenido que enfrentarnos a ese youkai! YO lo hubiera destrozado fácilmente- Exclamo subiendo el tono de voz

-¡¡Uyyyyyyy!! ¡Eres un Baka! Todos podemos cometer errores, además...- Se detuvo - "Fue muy extraño.. no pude detectar el kakera hasta que estuvo enfrente de mi"- Medito

-¿Ademas que?-

-Pues... pues... ¡Hmmp!- La chica se giro sobre sus talones, camino unos pasos, se cruzo de brazos y...

**-¡¡OSUWARI!!-**

**_::PLAFF:: _**

****

****

-¡¿PORQUE HICISTE ESO?!- Grito Inuyasha desde su lugar en el suelo

-¡¡Por que eres alguien que no comprende los sentimientos de una chica como yo!!-

-¡¡No deberías ser tan tonto!! ¡Te lo mereces! Eso te pasa por molestar a Kagome- Shippou se acerco burlonamente al hanyou mientras movía negativamente la cabeza. Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera darle su merecido, Miroku y Sango se sumaron al acto.

-Debes aceptar Inuyasha, que Kagome-dono es de gran ayuda en muchas ocasiones, pero errar es de humanos- Hablo Miroku con los ojos cerrados -...y también pueden hacerlo los Youkais, hanyous, onis...-Prosiguió el Houshi mientras abría un ojo para observar a Inuyasha.

-Ademas no fue en vano, porque conseguimos lo que queríamos que es el kakera y no solo eso. En la aldea por la que pasamos hace un par de días fue donde nos enteramos de este youkai que causaba disturbios, lo que significa que ahora esos aldeanos ya estarán mas seguros sin esta molestia- Agrego Sango mirando de reojo al inerte cuerpo de aquel monstruo.

-¡Feh!- Respondió secamente Inuyasha mientras lograba incorporarse

Era media tarde, después de caminar el grupo decidió parar por un momento. Kagome y Sango se acercaron a un riachuelo junto con el pequeño Shippou quien jugaba salpicando el agua.

La Taijiya se sentó y a su lado observo una hermosa flor... era una amapola, una amapola roja. La observo detalladamente sin atreverse a arrancarla de su medio, suspiro melancólicamente pero muy discretamente. No salió de su atención hasta que sintió a alguien al lado suyo, era Kagome.

-¡Que hermosa!-

-No la aspires mucho... esta es una amapola y produce cierto efecto de sueño... pero si, es muy hermosa- Dijo Sango sin dejar de mirar la flor

**_-¡_**_Sango, ven, vamos a jugar!-_

_-Lo siento Minako, mi padre me esta enseñando nuevos ataques- Respondió la joven_

_-¡Ay! Esta bien, la verdad es que mi hermano quiere hablar contigo- le susurro la niña – Solo que quería sorprenderte...-_

_-¿Algo asi como una trampa?-_

_Medita –Pues... tal vez, pero yo diría que más bien ya te va a decir por fin lo que hace mucho debió decirte-_

_-¿Lo que debió de-cirme?- Pregunto pero la niña ya se había alejado_

_-¡Te espero donde siempre!- Grito Minako a la distancia mientras le guiñaba un ojo_

_-¡Espera! ¡Minako!!!- Sango quedo estática por unos segundos y de pronto sus mejillas se cubrieron de rojo_

_Un joven de buena estatura, complexión delgada y cabellos como el ocre al igual que sus castaños ojos, esperaba en las afueras de la aldea sentado sobre una roca. Llevaba su traje de Taiji puesto, negro con verde._

_-¡Sango! ¡Que bien que pudiste venir!-_

_-Pues yo... ¿y Minako?- Pregunto ella algo nerviosa y tratando de aparentar sorpresa_

_-Yo le pedi que te trajera, ya se ha ido a jugar con Kohaku- El joven se levanto y miro fijamente a la chica_

_De inmediato Sango se sonrojo –Y...-_

_Coloco un dedo sobre sus labios –Tengo que ir a una aldea por que han contratado nuestros servicios en ese lugar. Tu sabes que en este momento después de tu padre soy de los mejores exterminadores, pero antes de irme... yo... yo quiero. Quiero pedirte que me esperes, por que cuando traiga la victoria podré decirte de manera formal que yo...-_

_A Sango se le ilumino la mirada y en poco tiempo fue cubierta por las lagrimas, no aguantando mas se abrazo a él_

_-Te amo- susurro el chico a su oído. Las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Sango por largo tiempo_

_-¡Lo haré! ¡Te esperare!- Los dos se separaron de aquel tierno abrazo_

_-Pero... si por alguna razon yo...Sango prométeme que serás feliz y que pase lo que pase no te dejaras vencer-_

_Ella lo miro desconcertada –¿De... que hablas?-_

_-Promételo, solo asi podré irme con bien-_

_Ella lo pensó unos momentos y asintió._

-¡¡Sango!! ¡Sango!- Kagome paso una mano frente al rostro de su amiga

-¿Eh?- La Taijiya despertó de aquel trance

-¿En que pensabas? Te quedaste en blanco por unos momentos y después comenzaste a sonreír- Explico Kagome –Dime una cosa ¿estabas pensando en Miroku?- Pregunto con algo de picardía

Ella se sonrojo notoriamente y rápidamente desvió la mirada –¿En Miroku-sama?- Sacudió su cabeza –No, no, para nada- Kagome sonrió con complicidad mientras miraba a los chicos que estaban a su lado opuesto.

La imagen de el monje protegiéndola de aquel youkai que habían enfrentado por la mañana, se presento en su cabeza y aquella sonrisa... a veces era tan lindo...de nueva cuenta sacudió su cabeza, últimamente no le costaba nadita de trabajo pensar esas cosas sobre Miroku. ¿Que era lo que pasaba?

"Sango sé feliz" Esas palabras retumbaban una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras trataba de asimilar las malas noticias que le habían llevado

_"Sango tienes que ser fuerte, sé que Ikki era tu mejor amigo hija, pero... asi es la vida"_

_"¡¡Mi hermano ya no regresara Sango-chan!! ¡¡YA NO REGRESARA!!" Sollozos_

_"Dicen que trato de defender la aldea de aquellos ladrones y lo atacaron a traición"_

_"Ikki era un buen muchacho, no merecía una muerte de ese tipo"_

_-__No, ¡No! ¡¡NOOOOO!! ¡No es verdad! El regresara...yo... lo sé- Cayo sobre sus rodillas mientras las lagrimas recorrían su rostro_

-Hace 3 años- Susurro "¿Podrá ser que pueda volver a sentir lo mismo?"

-Es hora de irnos Sango-chan, asi llegaremos antes del anochecer a la aldea de Kaede-baba – Kagome tomo del hombro a su amiga quien asintio

Sango se levanto sacudiendo sus ropas y se encamino hacia los demás que ya la esperaban, no sin antes dar un ultimo vistazo a aquella amapola

_-¡Que linda flor!-_

_-Es tan bella como tu, Sango- Susurro_

_-¿Que dijiste?-_

_-Nada- sonríe.- Esa flor tiene una belleza exótica y puede llegar a adormecer tus sentidos, hacerte flotar Y sin embargo es tan sencilla, florece tan inocentemente en las colinas...-_

_-Sabes muchas cosas-_

_-Bueno, entonces cada vez que veas una, sabré que te acordaras de esta explicación-_

_Asiente alegremente –¡Hai!-_

__

_**OoOoOoO**_

**__**

-¡Al fin he llegado!- Observa a su alrededor –Disculpe, e¿s verdad que en esta aldea se refugia un hanyou llamado Inuyasha?- Pregunta a una de las aldeanas

-Pues a veces viene con la miko de la aldea, Kaede-baba-

Reverencia –Muchas gracias ¿y en donde es que se encuentra ella?- La mujer le señala una cabaña

-¿Sera que mi búsqueda ha terminado?- Susurro

/

**Nota de la autora:**

**La primera aclaración que hago es sobre la amapola, según recuerdo entre algunas de mis clases, esta flor es un opiáceo, es con lo que hacen el opio y se da de forma muy natural. He visto algunas imágenes y me pareció una bella flor. **

**No creo que sea necesario aclarar que las letras en cursiva son recuerdos ¿verdad?**

****

****

**Yo creo que ya se dan una idea de lo que tratara el fic, ténganme paciencia por favor(mucha paciencia), lo ruego porque ya no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir, pero cuando empiezo las cosas las termino asi que de eso no se preocupen. Comentarios a maytelu15hotmail o déjenme un Review**


	2. PARTE II

**PARTE II**

Kaede cuidaba de su huerto y recolectaba una que otra planta medicinal que se daban ahí. Los aldeanos la respetaban mucho y depositaban su confianza en ella, no por nada era la miko de la aldea, por lo tanto nunca le faltaba algo que hacer.

-¡Kaede-obasan, alguien la busca!-

-¿Que me buscan?-

-¡Hai! Se trata de un joven. Estaba fuera de su cabaña y me pregunto por usted, es por eso que vine a buscarla-

La anciana se levanto con el peso de su edad y a buen paso siguió junto con el aldeano en dirección a su hogar. Ahí encontró a un joven que observaba despistadamente los alrededores. La miko miro al aldeano para preguntarle por medio de una mueca si ese era el que la buscaba, el aldeano asintió. El chico volteo y asi quedaron frente a frente, el aldeano después de una reverencia se retiro dejando solos a Kaede y al visitante.

-¿Usted es la miko de la aldea?-

Asiente –Me dijeron que me buscabas- Kaede observo con interés y curiosidad

-Dígame o-basan, ¿es verdad que usted conoce al hanyou que llaman Inuyasha?-

-No puedo contestarte si no me dices antes quien eres y para que lo quieres-

-Me han dicho en otros lugares que junto con un grupo integrado por una joven miko, un houshi, una Taijiya y un kitsune, están recolectando los kakera de la Shikon no tama. ¿Es verdad eso?-

Kaede no contesto, simplemente espero impávida frente a aquel chico quien suspiro profundo ante este acto.

-Entonces... supongo que tendré que explicarle algunas cosas, para que me de información-

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

**__**

-¡¡Que bien!! ¡Por fin llegamos, ya estoy cansado!-

-¡Feh! Eres un llorón Shippou, la mayor parte del tiempo estuviste en los brazos de Kagome-

-¡Pero esta muy pequeño Inuyasha!- Intervino Kagome, ante lo cual Shippou no perdió oportunidad de mostrarle la lengua al hanyou

-Viene muy callada Sango-dono.- Miroku, quien junto con Sango quedaban atrás del grupo, abrió su propio tema de conversación

-No es nada Houshi-sama... yo solo...-

-¿Iee?- Pregunto tiernamente mientras se acercaba a ella

Inuyasha y Kagome ni siquiera se percataron de esta situación puesto que aun estaban en una mini lucha provocada por la sobreprotección de Kagome hacia con Shippou.

-Yo... recordé, recordé que... me gustaría poner flores en las tumbas de la gente de mi aldea- Termino de decir tristemente la Taijiya

-Entonces, cuando nos marchemos de la aldea, nos dirigiremos hacia allá- Exclamo Miroku observando directamente los ojos de Sango, estaba muy cerca de ella

-Arigatou, Houshi-sama yo...-Sango abrió los ojos enormemente para después cerrarlos con fuerza –¡¡HOUSHI HENTAI!!-

Un fuerte sonido producido por la bofetada de Sango, fue el saludo que el grupo dio a la aldea, pues por fin habían llegado después de un largo día.

Como siempre, los aldeanos ya estaban acostumbrados a verles por ahí y para nada turbaban sus labores, los chicos se dirigieron a la cabaña de Kaede, tenían pensado descansar unos días ahí mientras Kagome iba a su época por algunas cosas y por la dichosa escuela, aunque Inuyasha no estuviese de acuerdo y lo viera como un desperdicio de tiempo. Además, tal vez la miko tendría alguna noticia sobre la Shikon.

Kaede estaba fuera de su cabaña conversando con algunos miembros de la aldea, cuando observo acercarse al grupo. Con temple despidió a los aldeanos para atender a los recién llegados, pero su mirada era dirigida en especial hacia uno de ellos.

-Que puedo hacer para que me crea Sango-dono, mi intención era brindarle un abrazo como signo de apoyo, solo que mis manos se acomodaron en el lugar más cercano- Explicaba el houshi a una muy visiblemente enfadada Sango, mientras Kagome lo miraba con desaprobación e incredulidad.

-¡Hola Kaede-bachan!- Grito Shippou saltando de los brazos de Kagome

-¿Como estas Kaede-baba?- Saludo Inuyasha

-Que bueno que han venido-

-¡¿Acaso hay alguna noticia de la Shikon?!- se apresuro a preguntar el hanyou

Negó con su cabeza –Pero alguien ha estado esperando desde hace algunos días-

-¿Esperando? ¿A quien Kaede-baba?- Pregunto Kagome algo confundida

Kaede no respondió directamente la pregunta de la joven miko, mas bien se dirigió a Sango.

-Sango... podrías entrar a la cabaña y traerme un antídoto para el envenenamiento, esta donde dejo todas las medicinas, ya esta marcado asi que podrás encontrarlo pronto-

-Yo puedo ir- Sugirió Kagome, preguntándose porque la miko no habría respondido su pregunta

-Me gustaría mas que fuera ella- Contesto Kaede, el grupo se extraño un poco pero Sango asintió e hizo lo que la anciana le había pedido, entrando asi a la cabaña.

-¿Pasa algo o-baba? –Pregunto Inuyasha con desconfianza

-Era mejor que no supiese nada-

-¿De que esta hablando?- Pregunto Miroku

-Tengan paciencia y en un momento lo sabrán todo-

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

**__**

Por fin la noche había cubierto el Japón, justo a tiempo había llegado el grupo para evitar los peligros de la oscuridad en el bosque. Sango entro con cautela a la cabaña, tendría que prender algo de fuego para poder buscar bien lo que le habían encargado. Sus sentidos la alertaron, ella no se encontraba sola en aquella cabaña.

-¿Quien esta ahí?- Pregunto algo amenazante, aunque igualmente conservaba la calma al pensar que podria tratarse de alguna aldeana que le ayudase a la miko Kaede.

No hubo respuesta pero pudo percibirse algo de luz y el sonido de algunos pasos. Sango poso su mano lista para sacar su arma. Pero lo que vio frente a ella la dejo congelada, sus ojos se abrieron con gran sorpresa, sentía que sus rodillas flaqueaban, el suelo bajo sus pies ya no era firme, en su garganta se formo un nudo que no la dejaba pronunciar palabra. Antes de perder el sentido, pudo con dificultad decir algo.

-No puede ser, tu...-

La Taijiya se desplomo, pero antes de que tocara el suelo, aquella figura la sostuvo y salió de la cabaña con la chica en brazos.

-O-baba, necesito de su ayuda- Pronuncio aquel misterioso personaje dejando a todos estupefactos, la miko asintio

-¡¿Que le hiciste?!- pregunto amenazantemente Inuyasha

-Solo se desmayo- Contesto sin alterarse y volvió a entrar a la cabaña con la anciana y los demás siguiéndole.

-Es muy extraño- Susurro Miroku a Kagome –Este hombre viste ropas muy parecidas a las de Sango, además tengo la idea de que esto ya lo preveía Kaede-baba- La chica asintió ante el comentario, sin dejar de mirar al extraño sujeto. Shippou bostezo, pero también se mantenía al tanto

-¿Quien eres? ¿Acaso conoces a Sango?- Inuyasha continuaba con su actitud de desconfianza

Él solo lo miro mostrándole una media sonrisa, para seguir poniendo especial atención a la figura de la chica que reposaba a sus pies y no apartándose de esa posición, contesto seriamente -Cuando ella despierte, se los diré-

-¡Mira, ya esta reaccionando!-Grito Kagome. Había pasado poco tiempo desde el desmayo de la Taiji, un tiempo en que el silencio mas incomodo se hizo presente, sin descartar las miradas curiosas e incluso amenazantes. Por mas que 'suplicaron' a Kaede hablar algo sobre esto, no cedió.

Poco a poco Sango abrió los ojos y fue observando a todos los que la rodeaban

-Por fin te encontré, mi querida Sango- Susurro aquel joven de castaños cabellos

Sango abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, pensó haber soñado pero ahora se daba cuenta que no era asi. La luz de las velas que alumbraban la cabaña le dejaban ver completamente bien el rostro de aquel personaje

-¿Escuche bien? ¿Acaso dijo, mi querida Sango?- Pregunto Kagome a sus compañeros de viaje sin obtener respuesta, ya que el siguiente acto que presenciaron fue un cálido abrazo entre estos dos chicos.

-¡Ikki! ¡¿En verdad eres tu?! ¿No es un sueño?- Preguntaba la Taijiya entre sollozos y sin separarse de aquel hombre que también vestía ropas de Taiji

-¡No lo es Sango!- Le contesto de forma cálida

-Ahem.. –Interrumpió el houshi –No hay que inmiscuirse en los asuntos privados, pero en este caso Sango es nuestra amiga y quisiéramos saber que es lo que esta pasando aquí- Dijo Miroku con un tono que aparentaba molestia.

-Yo pensé que...- Sango se separo unos instantes de el chico y se seco las lagrimas, la voz de Miroku le hizo recordar que sus amigos estaban presentes

-Sé lo que pensabas Sango, es una larga historia pero les contare- Reverencia –Lamento no haberme presentado antes, mi nombre es Namura Ikki –

-Mucho gusto Ikki- Saludo Kagome mientras se acomodaba al lado de su amiga –Soy Higurashi Kagome y ellos son...-

-Ya habrá tiempo para las presentaciones- Corto de forma brusca Inuyasha quien impaciente al igual que Miroku estaba en espera de una explicación. Ikki sonrió y asintió ante estas palabras

El chico comenzó a explicar sin dejar de mirar a Sango, lo que por alguna razon a Miroku le incomodaba –Hace algunos años yo vivía en la aldea de Sango, no pretendo ser presuntuoso pero era del grupo elite de exterminadores, nos contrataban para las situaciones más difíciles. Como sabes Sango, el día que partí, me toco ir solo, asi como muchos lo hacían y... tenia un extraño presentimiento, fue por eso que hable contigo antes de irme.-

-Me dijeron que habías muerto- Interrumpió Sango conteniendo el llanto –Ademas...- hizo una breve pausa en señal de dolo –la aldea ya no...-

-Lo sé- continuo el chico –después de haber concluido mi trabajo un grupo de ladrones llego a la aldea y armo gran alboroto, nadie pudo hacer nada a excepción mía, la ira me invadió, no podía dejar en desgracia a aquellos aldeanos, pero eran muchos y me hirieron gravemente, dejándome realmente al borde de la muerte. Los muy malditos me llevaron con ellos y me tiraron por un risco, a pesar de ello aun me quedaba algo de vida. Por ello fue que se corrió el rumor de mi fallecimiento. Tiempo después desperté en una casa, donde una humilde familia cuidaba de mi, mi recuperación fue muy lenta y por ello no pude regresar a la aldea a tiempo-

-Hace tres años... recibí esa noticia hace tres años- exclamo Sango en apenas una inaudible frase

-Cuando me sentía mas recuperado decidí trabajar un poco con la familia que me atendió tan cordialmente, era una forma de agradecimiento, pensaba regresar a la aldea pero justo llego a mi el rumor de que nuestra aldea había sido totalmente destruida y que no había ningún sobreviviente. No dude y me dirigí hacia allá, ahí encontré una triste visión, aquel lugar en donde me refugie en mi niñez y pase los mejores momentos de mi vida... estaba totalmente desolado y lo único que quedaban eran los sepulcros de aquellas personas que fueran tan importantes para mi.- Exclamo con un dejo de tristeza en aquellas palabras

Sango empuño fuertemente sus manos –¡Fue una trampa!-

-¿Una trampa?- Pregunto desconcertado el chico de cabellos castaños

-Un despiadado ser de nombre Naraku tendió una trampa para que los mejores exterminadores saliéramos de la aldea y asi quedara desprotegida, entonces fue atacada por cientos de espíritus y monstruos, no tuvieron oportunidad-

-¡¿Como dices?!- Grito exaltado, parándose con estrépito

-¡Nosotros también tenemos cuentas pendientes con Naraku! El esta recolectando los kakera, asi que nosotros hacemos lo mismo con la intención de ajustar cuentas- Explico el houshi mientras recordaba la maldición de su Kazaana

-¿Y como fue que supiste donde encontrar a Sango?- Kagome intento desviar el tema ya que siempre que hablaban de Naraku todos tendían a ponerse tristes, ella comprendía que no era para menos sin embargo no le agradaba ver asi a sus amigos

-Durante mucho tiempo vague buscando información sobre algún sobreviviente, pero nadie podía decirme nada, hasta que un día llego a mi la noticia de que habían visto a una Taijiya. Un rayo de esperanza me ilumino y comencé a juntar mas pistas. Asi fue como supe que un grupo recolectaba kakeras de la Shikon no tama y un presentimiento me hizo saber que eras tu la que iba en aquel grupo.- Termino de decir el chico mientras volvía a tomar asiento con las piernas cruzadas

-¡Tal vez haya otro sobreviviente!- Dijo esperanzado el pequeño Shippou que no había entendido todo

-Es improbable- contesto Sango secamente

-Ese tipo del que me has contado... ¡Naraku! Pagara lo que ha hecho, yo me encargare de que sea asi- Los ojos de Ikki mostraban decisión y un brillo sumamente especial, lo cual era extraño porque desde que lo habían visto no había mostrado mas que tranquilidad y carisma

-Tendrás que conformarte con su cadáver, porque seré yo el que me encargue de destruirlo- Comento Inuyasha haciendo tronar sus nudillos. Ikki parpadeo un par de veces

-Naraku es responsable de las desgracias de mis amigos- Explico Kagome después de un suspiro, en verdad no le gustaba tocar el tema, sentía mucha rabia de saber que un tipo tan cruel pudiese existir

-El... tiene bajo su control a Kohaku- termino Sango con un dejo de tristeza

-¿Como? ¡¿Acaso Kohaku también sobrevivió?!-

-No exactamente...- En la mirada de Sango se mostraba la tristeza que le traía este hecho

-Parece que necesitaran tiempo para hablar y aclarar mas cosas- Por fin hablo Kaede –Lamento no haberles dicho nada al llegar, pero supuse que seria mejor si Sango lo veía con sus propios ojos. Este chico llego hace algunos días a la aldea preguntando por Inuyasha, eso resulto extraño para mi-

-La miko cuido muy bien sus identidades hasta que le conté todo lo que les digo ahora- Prosiguió el joven

-Sera mejor que descansen, es tarde y ahora que ya saben la identidad de este joven pueden estar tranquilos-

-Kaede-obachan tiene razon, yo ya tengo sueño-

-¡Nadie te dice que sigas despierto Shippou!- Regaño Inuyasha al pequeño Kitsune quien otra vez en brazos de Kagome luchaba por mantenerse despierto

-¡¡Que mal!!-

-¿Que sucede Kagome?- Ante el casi nada audible grito de la joven miko, todos voltearon algo desconcertados

-Es que justo ahora que recibimos esta sorpresa, tengo que ir a presentar exámenes a mi época, ¿recuerdan? Fue por eso que regresamos a la aldea- Explico con aflicción Kagome

-Pues es sencillo- Hablo con vacilación –No vayas y asi no detenemos la búsqueda de los fragmentos-Termino de decir el hanyou orgulloso de su GRAN idea

A Kagome le apareció una vena en la frente –¡¡Tu todo lo tomas a la ligera Inuyasha!!-

-¡¡Y tu siempre estas buscando un pretexto para ir a tu mundo!!-

-¡¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!!-

Una vez mas Inuyasha y Kagome discutían y los demás solo contenían la risa

-¿A que se refería ese hanyou cuando dijo 'tu mundo'?- Pregunto Ikki a Sango

La Taiji le sonrió –Es una larga historia, hay muchas cosas que debes saber-

-Lo importante, es que te encontré- Le sonrió dulcemente, un delgado halo color rojo se poso sobre las mejillas de Sango. Kirara lamió la mano del joven Taiji.

-Gracias por la bienvenida Kirara, parece que aun me recuerdas- Los dos exterminadores se sonrieron

Esa noche transcurrió cálida...aun siendo tarde la cabaña de Kaede parecía estar de fiesta, tal vez cada quien estaba sumergido en su tema, pero todos la estaban pasando 'bien'... todos a excepción de un solitario Houshi que fuera de aquel recinto observaba las estrellas con nostalgia reflejada en su rostro.

"Merece alguien que pueda asegurarle estar a su lado por siempre... algo que yo no podré hacer" Estos y otros mas eran los pensamientos de Miroku, quien no hacia mucho se había percatado de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia aquella valiente y hermosa exterminadora de nombre... Sango

**Nota de la autora:**

****

**Aprovéchenme ahora que tengo inspiración, pero sobre todo tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, no se me desesperen, las complicaciones vendrán mas adelante, pero tenia que aclarar algunos asuntos.**

** Lo que no sé aun es con quien quedara la chica, puesto que me encanta la pareja que hace con Miroku, sin embargo... a veces es bueno salirse de la norma ¿no creen?**

**Comentarios a maytelu15hotmail o en déjenme Review.**


	3. PARTE III

**PARTE III**

****

_Esquiva -¡¡Otousan!! ¿Cuando volverá Ikki?-_

_Ataca –No te distraigas ahora Sango, estas en entrenamiento-_

_-¡Hai!-_

_Se detiene –Pensándolo mejor, quisiera preguntarte algo-_

_Sorprendida –Dime otou-_

_-Antes de irse, Ikki me comento algo sobre una platica conmigo. No quiero apresurar nada, pero...- apoya su mano en el hombro de Sango -creo que pretende pedirte para que te conviertas en su mujer, si fuera asi tu...-_

_Sonrojada –Yo no sé- se apresuro a contestar -Es decir...-_

_Breve sonrisa –Bien, estoy adelantando, ese muchacho primero tiene que regresar, ya debería estar aquí, pero tal vez algo lo atrasó.- Tomando su hoz –¡Continuemos!-_

_Sacude su cabeza y asiente –¡Hai!-_

__

_**OoOoOoO**_

-¡Buenos días Sango-chan!- Kagome había despertado temprano pues tendría que irse pronto a su época a presentar esos benditos exámenes y se encontró con la sorpresa de que Sango ya estaba arriba ayudando a la anciana Kaede con algunos deberes.

-¡Buenos días Kagome-chan! Dime ¿acaso ya te vas?- Pregunto la Taiji cuando observo la gran mochila que portaba su amiga

-Asi es- Contesto con descontento –Espero no tardarme, me gustaría saber mas sobre tu amigo. Veras, esta es la única oportunidad para presentar estos exámenes y si no lo hago no habrá otra mas, es por eso que no puedo faltar- explico sin obtener gran resultado, ya que ni la anciana miko ni su amiga habían entendido a que se refería Kagome

-Esta bien Kagome.-

-¿Y él? ¿Ikki, en donde esta?- Pregunto Kagome revisando los alrededores con detenimiento sin encontrar respuesta

-Salió por un encargo- respondió Kaede-baba, la mirada de Sango cambio un poco y Kagome se dio cuenta.

-Ya veo. Bien es hora de irme, aprovechare ahora que no esta Inuyasha y que Shippou aun duerme, cualquiera de los dos armaría algún alboroto- Explico con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Esta bien, yo les avisare- Respondió Sango algo dispersa

De esa forma Kagome se dirigió hacia el pozo devora huesos y tiempo después se introdujo en él perdiéndose entre el tiempo. Se le había hecho algo raro que Inuyasha no hubiese detectado su aroma y la retuviera, lo deseo tan solo un poquito, con suerte la convencía...suspiro al pensar en esto, no era posible si quería terminar bien el año escolar, tal vez si fuera un situación de emergencia... pero por el contrario pareciera que Kami le hubiera dejado todo el espacio libre para reponerse en la escuela, ni hablar, seguramente se perdería de muchas cosas.

**_OoOoOoO_**

Por otro lado, en la espesura del bosque un joven de negros cabellos reposaba sobre el pasto mientras observaba el entrenamiento uno de sus amigos con un mononoke perteneciente a una persona bastante importante para él.

-¡No puedo confiar en ese sujeto Miroku!- Exclamo Inuyasha mientras evadía algunos tlaqueos que le hacia Kirara.

Temprano habían salido los dos hombres con el pretexto de que Inuyasha quería entrenar, esto no fue raro cociendo lo impulsivo que era el hanyou, pero la realidad tenia su origen momentos antes de que amaneciera.

-¿Porque lo dices Inuyasha?- El houshi imaginaba las razones del hanyou.

Inuyasha detuvo sus acciones avanzando con paso firme hacia Miroku –¡Podria tratarse de otra trampa de ese maldito de Naraku! Asi como ha jugado con Kohaku, puede meter una pieza mas en este rompecabezas...-

-También pensé en eso, pero no creo que sea probable-

El hanyou alzo una ceja y cruzo sus brazos –De ese bastardo puedo esperar cualquier cosa, ¿porque no podria ser?-

-No he percibido ningun aura maligna que provenga de él y Kagome-san no señalo que ese sujeto tuviera un kakera. No puedo asegurarlo, pero no viene de parte de Naraku-

-Hasta el momento también lo he percibido como un ser humano común y corriente, no tiene ni una pizca del aroma de Naraku y tampoco algún poder sobrenatural o aura maligna. Aun asi no debemos confiarnos, Kagome regreso a su casa hace unos momentos, a pesar de que eso retenga la búsqueda sera lo mejor mientras averiguamos algo mas sobre ese Taiji, de esa forma los kakera que hemos recolectado estarán a salvo en otro mundo y podremos mantenerlo vigilado- Explico seriamente Inuyasha mientras Kirara se acomodaba junto a él.

Miroku asintió y quedo pensativo –¿Has pensado que haremos si resulta ser un enemigo?-

-Si acabáramos con él, seria un golpe fuerte para Sango, al parecer ellos... no son... solo amigos- Dijo el hanyou no muy seguro mientras miraba como Miroku desviaba su mirada

-Eso parece. Ayer escuche que él, Ikki le contaba algo de eso a Kagome-san –

-Miroku...- Inuyasha hizo una pausa nerviosamente –Pude percatarme que saliste de la cabaña y no entraste hasta después de que las chicas durmieron-

-Solo quería pensar un rato- respondió algo cortante Miroku mientras se levantaba del pasto

Inuyasha al percatarse camino unos pasos hacia el monje -¿Y que fue lo que escuchaste?-

Miroku se quedo en silencio por algunos momentos –Vino por Sango para...hacerla su mujer- Termino de decir retirándose del lugar de una forma silenciosa, Inuyasha no lo siguió respetando su privacidad-

**_OoOoOoO_**

**__**

-Sango-

La Taijiya que distraídamente preparaba la sustancia con la que hacia sus poderosos venenos, volteo al reconocer aquella voz y sonrio.

-¡Ikki! Pensé que tardarías mas- Se levanto y se sacudi

-Solo fui a dejar algunas cosas a la aldea vecina, la anciana Kaede me lo pido como un favor al verme despierto tan temprano. Pero no estaba muy lejos- Se acerco –Asi que... ¿te estas preparando, no?-

-¿Que?- Distraída –¡Ah! Si, si yo... siempre debo estar preparada para cualquier cosa.- la mirada de Sango se endurecio por unos momentos -No hace mucho tuvimos un enfrentamiento con un youkai, tengo la sospecha de que fue enviado por Naraku para probarnos "A pesar de ser de bajo rango" – Pensó lo ultimo - Asi que seguro no tardara en hacer alguna cosa-

-Naraku ¿ah? Sabes Sango ayer estuvimos muy a gusto conversando con tus amigos, pero me gustaría que me explicaras mejor todo lo que tiene que ver con ese ser que destruyo la aldea y también lo de tu amiga- Volteo a todos lados –Que por cierto no la veo por aquí-

Gota de sudor –Bueno.. ella tuvo que ir a su...a su casa, si-

-¿Te refieres a 'otro mundo'?-

-¿Como...?-

-Ayer lo menciono el hanyou, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Bien pues, todo gira alrededor de la Shikon no tama. Hace 50 años una miko llamada Kikyo cuidaba de ella-

-Recuerdo esa historia-

-Pero un ser maligno provoco un desequilibrio... se trataba de Naraku, quien nació de un bandido de nombre Onigumo al fusionarse con miles de espiritus. Empezó por provocar un mal entendido entre la miko e Inuyasha-

-¿Te refieres al Inuyasha que ya conozco? Eso significa que él y la miko...-

Asiente –Kagome resulto ser la reencarnación de esa miko y después...-

Sango explico con mayor detalle lo sucedido a Ikki, incluso se habían sentado sobre una cerca y a pesar del contenido dramático de la información la Taiji no dejaba de sonreír ante las ocurrencias de 'su amigo'

No podía dejar de observar esos ojos castaños que demostraban un carisma impresionante y esa sonrisa tan maravillosa que él mostraba. Era como en los viejos tiempos, siempre le inspiraba mucha tranquilidad y sobre todo esperanza de que pasara lo que pasara todo saldría bien. Simplemente se perdió en esa mirada, esa mirada que se torno de un color azul...

-¿Sango? ¿Me escuchaste?-

-Lo siento, ¿que fue lo que me dijiste?-

-Te preguntaba si recuerdas la ultima vez que nos vimos-

Un color rojo comenzó a apoderarse de sus mejillas lentamente –Lo recuerdo-

-En ese caso quiero confirmar lo que hace tres años exprese, porque Sango... mis sentimientos no han cambiado y... en todo este tiempo nunca deje de pensar en ti.- Dijo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y tomándole las manos en el acto. Un fuerte aire resoplo haciendo que los cabellos de estos jóvenes se movieran como si bailasen una danza. –Pero...- Soltó su mano y su rostro se volvió serio, su mirada había cambiado mostrando un brillo especial, Sango sabia perfectamente que era muy rara la ocasión en que él no sonriera -Ya que ha pasado el tiempo, sé que pudieron haber sucedido muchas cosas, asi que... comprendo si no pudiste esperarme- volvió a retomar su actitud normal

Muy sonrojada y sorprendida –Ikki son tres años, pero...-

-Piénsalo bien...-Susurro antes de dirigirse hacia otra persona -¡Ah, hola Houshi-sama!- Saludo alegremente el muchacho a Miroku que recién llegaba por el sendero del bosque

-Buenos días Namura-san, Sango-san- Saludo de vuelta el houshi con expresión seria y siguiéndose de largo

-Vamos, puedes llamarme Ikki. Y en donde esta su amigo Inuyasha, pensé que habían salido juntos- Continuo Ikki haciendo que Miroku detuviera su caminar y mirara a los dos chicos que aun estaban sentados en aquella cerca.

-¿Cómo supiste que salimos juntos?- Pregunto Miroku en tono amigable

-Bueno yo también me levante temprano y antes de ir a la aldea vecina a hacer algo que la anciana Kaede me pidió, pude ver como se alejaban con Kirara-

-Ya veo, ese muchachito no debe tardar, por lo regular Kirara le ayuda con sus entrenamientos-

Sango no participo en aquella conversación, realmente las palabras de Ikki la habían dejado pensando muchas cosas, una de ellas era los ojos azules que había visto hacia unos momentos en él.¿Qué era lo que eso significaba?

_::Tarareando::_

_-De pronto te pusiste contenta ¿no es asi Sango-chan?- Exclamo Kagome en tonito juguetón_

_Parando de tararear –¿De que hablas Kagome?- Pregunto ya sospechando la actitud de su amiga_

_-Sospecho que tu humor se debe a cierto regalo que te hizo Miroku- Dijo casi entre risas_

_Sonrojada e incomoda –¿Como? ¿Te refieres a la flor que me ofreció por la tarde?-_

_-¡Hai!- Asintió sonriente –Era muy bonita y esta vez no arruino el momento- Gota de sudor –Sabes a lo que me refiero-_

_Suspiro –Kagome, ¿puedo... confesarte algo?- Pregunto algo dudosa_

_-Si, claro-_

_-Bueno yo... no sé que es lo que me esta pasando, pero a veces Miroku-san es muy amable y...-_

_-¡LO SABIA!-_

_Sorprendida –¿Que sabias?-_

_-Que Miroku te gusta, Sango¿no me digas que estas enamorada de el?-_

_Mas sorprendida –¡¿QUE?!-_

_Piensa –Creo que ya empiezo a parecerme a mis amigas de la escuela- gota de sudor –Bueno Sango es solo una opción- Ríe nerviosa_

_Piensa –¿Enamorada... enamorada de Miroku?- Recuerda momentos y sonríe también nerviosa_

Sango abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y volvió a la realidad, esa realidad en donde solo habían pasado unos instantes y los dos hombres la veían extrañamente

-¿Te sucede algo Sango?-

-¿Se encuentra bien Sango-san?-

-Yo estoy bien- Contesto aturdida

-¡¡Kagomeeeee!! ¡¡Mirokuuuuuu!! ¡¡Inuyashaaaaaaa!! ¡¡Sangooooooo!! ¿En donde estaaaan?- Una vocecilla saco de apuros a la Taiji y sin mas se apresuro a contestar

-¡Aquí Shippou!- Grito –Seguro que no le agradara mucho que Kagome se haya ido por unos días- Bromeo con Ikki y Miroku

-Por cierto Sango-san, ¿usted sabe cuando es que volverá Kagome-san?-

-Al parecer en un par de días-

-¡Feh!- Se escucho tras este comentario

-¡Inuyasha! Veo que ya regresaste-

-Kagome siempre esta retrasando la búsqueda de los kakera- Dijo aparentando molestia, pero en esta ocasión el sabia que había sido lo mejor, eso ya se lo había comentado a Miroku y fue por esto que el houshi sonrió discretamente ante el comentario.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

-Achis-

-Salud-

-Gracias- Respondió en un susurro mientras tomaba de nueva cuenta su lápiz y revisaba minuciosamente cada una de sus respuestas, al fin había terminado con el tedioso examen, pero nunca estaba de mas revisar. Después de recorrer un par de veces su examen con la vista, sonrió satisfactoriamente levantándose de su asiento y entregando el examen al profesor

-Arigato Higurashi-san, espero que ya se encuentre mejor, jamás imagine que aquí podria haber un brote de cólera y además que le tocara a usted, pero veo que se ha recuperado rápido-

Gota de sudor y cara de resignación –Estoy bien gracias- Pensando –¿Como se le pudo ocurrir a Ojiisan una cosa asi? ¿Cólera? ¡Pero si esa enfermedad ya no tiene brotes en países desarrollados como el Japón desde hace mucho! ¡Uy!- Sale enfadada del salón

Kagome caminaba rumbo a su casa calmadamente, no podria regresar hasta dentro de un par de días, aun le faltaban dos exámenes mas, realmente le hubiese gustado conocer mas a aquel joven que había llegado buscando a Sango, mas aun por que la noche anterior le había comentado algo que la dejo un poco confundida. Le había dicho asi sin ningún pudor, que pensaba pedirle a Sango que fuese su mujer.

Ese chico siempre conservaba una bella sonrisa, era bastante apuesto y...

-¡Hola Higurashi-san!-Una peculiar voz la saludaba

-¡Hojo-kun! ¿Que haces por aquí?-

-Ahh es que justo en estos momentos me dirigía a tu casa, supe que estuviste enferma de cólera, pero me dijeron que hoy habías asistido al escuela y como no te vi, pensé en venir a entregarte esto-El chico le extendió los brazos mostrándole un paquete

Su ojo comenzó a temblar y su mente ya ideaba la manera de reclamarle a su abuelo –Gra-gracias Hojo, pero ¿que es?- Pregunto recibiendo aquel paquete

-Solo es té, es para que te sientas mejor- Respondió con una gran sonrisa –¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-Esta bien- Kagome no tomo mucha importancia a este hecho pues una preocupación se había apoderado de ella, realmente no lo había pensado de buena forma y habían sucedió otras cosas que ni siquiera lo recordaba ya, pero ahora volvía a su mente el ultimo enfrentamiento que habían tenido. Ella por alguna razon no había podido percibir el kakera que llevaba aquel youkai, Inuyasha le había reclamado por eso, hizo una mueca de enfado

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto el chico que no dejaba de observar a la distraída joven

-¿Eh? Ah, nada, no es nada je je- Una vez mas Kagome se clavo en sus pensamientos, y se pregunto porque no fue si no hasta que el youkai se encontraba casi frente suyo pudo detectar el kakera, suspiro cansadamente cuando observo las escaleras que la conducían al templo. Había estado caminando casi por inercia junto a uno de los chicos más populares de su escuela y ella estaba como si solo hubiese sido un día más.

Subió unos cuantos escalones y pensó como estarían sus amigos en el Sengoku, ya eran parte de su rutinaria vida y por tanto ocupaban gran espacio en sus pensamientos, a su mente vino aquella platica con el chico nuevo Ikki y después la imagen de su amigo Miroku cubriendo a Sango en el ultimo enfrentamiento. Subió un escalón más y...

-¡¡Higurashi-san!!- Rápidamente el chico la sostuvo, Kagome se había desmayado...

**Nota de la autora: **

****

**¡Que horrible! Siento que esto no es lo que esperaban ¿verdad? Lo siento, pero mi inspiración esta hasta casi en un punto cero, no hago otra cosa que estudiar, creo que ya ni como y de dormir, ni hablar... si pudieran ver mis horribles ojeras, pero bueno esto es lo que me gusta y no hay de otra.**

**Como veran ya hay otro dilema, pues no solo Miroku va a pensar que hacer, sino ahora tambien Sango esta confundida y por si fuera poco, algo le sucede a Kagome. Nos vemos dentro de... ahem... ¿les parece bien un año? (Maytelu se cubre) ¡Hey! ¡Heyy! Ya, esta bien, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que me sea posible, pero tengan MUCHA paciencia, por favor**

**Todos sus comentarios me suben el animo mucho, asi que no duden en dejarme uno aunque sea para regañarme. Review o escribanme a maytelu15hotmail****¡Ja ne!**


	4. PARTE IV

**PARTE IV**

**-**¡¡Esto es injusto Inuyasha!! ¡¡¡Bajame ya!!!-

Miroku e Inuyasha se miraron en complicidad. Hacia unos momentos los dos chicos conversaban lejos de la aldea, no tenia mucho que acababan de comer y salieron con el pretexto de caminar un rato, sin embargo el pequeño Shippou se sentía aburrido así que había decidido seguir a estos dos.

-¡¿Dime que hacías espiándonos?!- exigió el hanyou moviendo de un lado a otro al kitsune

-Solo quería saber de que hablaban, yo nunca me entero de nada-

-Vamos Inuyasha, estoy seguro que Shippou no dirá nada- intervino Miroku aparentando tranquilidad, aunque después sonrió con algo de maldad -¿No es así Shippou?-

La cara que puso el houshi asusto al niño -No diré nada, pero ya bajame Inuyasha o le diré a Kagome-

Lo suelta –¡Feh! Mas te vale pequeña rata…-

-¡No soy una rata, soy un zorrito!- se defendi

-Tan solo te digo que si abres la boca…-

-Basta, basta Inuyasha, creo que ya entendió.- dijo Miroku –Escucha Shippou, esto es delicado, así que confiamos en ti.-

Soba su colita –Esta bien, pero al menos díganme porque no quieren a Ikki, el me da mucha confianza-

Los dos jóvenes se volvieron a mirar.

-Esta reunión se aplazara más de lo que creíamos- murmuro el houshi haciendo que Inuyasha bufara

-Todo seria más fácil si Kagome estuviera aquí para cuidar al mocoso.-

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

"Techo... ventana... ¿Estoy acostada?" Parpadea... parpadea nuevamente –¡¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!-

Un hermoso amanecer en el templo Higurashi, todo es paz y tranquilidad en… err…

-¡¡NO PUEDE SER, ES MUY TARDE!!-

La casa de la familia Higurashi retumbo por segunda vez después de tremendos gritos, en la planta alta de la casa no cesaban los sonidos de varias cosas cayéndose, fuertes pasos y uno que otro '¿Por qué siempre a mi?'

-Creo que Kagome ha despertado- comentó una voz infantil desde el comedor

Dos gotas de sudor escurrieron en esa habitación.

-Seguro no tardara en bajar- añadió una voz más dulcemente

Ciertamente momentos después, se escucho como alguien bajaba la escalera de forma atropellada y a gran velocidad.

-¡¡Es tardísimo, no llegare!!- se quejo Kagome mientras aun terminaba de vestirse a mitad del pasillo

Souta y el abuelo quienes se encontraban desayunando simplemente siguieron con lo suyo.

-Kagome ¿puedes venir un momento hija?- pidió la señora Higurashi

La joven miko que se dirigía a la puerta ya, retrocedió unos pasos y se asomo a la cocina -¡¡Son más de las ocho y mi examen es a las ocho treinta, si me detengo ahora no llegare!!- dijo rápidamente mientras se disponía a tomar su rumbo nuevamente.

Su madre pareció no tomar mucha importancia y sirvió un plato más a la mesa -Anda ven y toma tu desayuno que debes saber algo-

Kagome torció la boca y miro la tranquilidad de su familia, deseando que ella pudiese sentirse igual. –Pero okaa…-

La señora le sonrió a su hija y tomándola de los hombros la llevo hasta la silla

-¿Te has fijado en la fecha de hoy?- le pregunto ante la incredulidad de Kagome

-¿La-la fecha?- pregunto desconcertada

Souta sin siquiera mirarla señalo el calendario que pendía de la pared, haciendo que la joven girara su rostro.

…

…

…

-¡¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!!!!-

La casa se estremeció… por tercera vez.

La señora Higurashi le ofreció una amplia sonrisa a Kagome –Dormiste por dos días-

La chica estaba estática –¿Dos días?- parpadea repetidamente -¡¡¿DOS DIAS?!!- se levanta –Pero… pero ¿que es lo que haré con mis exámenes?-

-Esta bien hija, Hojo-kun ha sido tan amable de explicarle al profesor tu ausencia...-

-¡¡Pero eran exámenes de reposición!!- grito angustiada

El abuelo dio vuelta a la hoja del diario que leía, Souta dio un sorbo más de jugo y la señora Higurashi tomo asiento.

-Lo sé, pero te han dado una oportunidad más.- dijo al fin -Ahora, come bien porque el doctor ha dicho que...-

-¿El Doctor?-

-Kagome, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que sucedió?-

Niega lentamente –No-

-Hace dos días Hojo-kun te trajo aquí en brazos, dijo que antes de llegar al templo te habías desmayado, tratamos de hacerte reaccionar y despertaste, sin embargo volviste a caer, así que llamamos a un doctor para que te revisara y lo que nos dijo es que no encontraba otra cosa mas que fatiga, recomendó que descansaras y que te alimentaras bien-

Sorprendida- Eso quiere decir... que... ¡ay no! Seguro que Inuyasha debe estar furioso conmigo- cara de resignación –Me daré un baño, dormiré un poco más y me iré al Sengoku-

-¿Estas segura nee-san?- pregunto Souta alzando una ceja

-Si, no me siento mal, enserio- respondió riendo tontamente

-No lo decía por eso, si no por tus exámenes.-

Kagome suspiro ampliamente –Tienes razón, solo espero que a Inuyasha no se le ocurra venir a buscarme.-

…

…

…

-¡Oh! Que bien, una nueva enfermedad- dijo de pronto el abuelo sacando un marcador para subrayar la nota del diario

El aura de la joven miko se encendió -¡¡Ojiisan!!-

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

**__**

_-Te amo.-_

-¡¡¡Ahora!!!-

-¿Uh?-

Ikki se detuvo a escasos milímetros de Sango quien estaba como fuera de su mundo.

-Lo… lo lamento.-

-Esta bien ¿quieres continuar?-

La taiji asintió. Los dos jóvenes se encontraban entrenando en un paraje cercano a la aldea, mientras Miroku, Inuyasha y Shippou regresaban de su caminata.

El viento comenzó a soplar tranquilamente formando un olaje en el verde pasto.

-Esta vez me toca a mi.- advirtió Sango volviéndose a colocar en posición de pelea

-Ya lo veremos, estabas muy distraída hace un rato.- rebatió el chico Namura mostrándole su ya característica sonrisa.

Separados por una distancia prudente, los dos se miraban como si se estuviesen estudiando. Ninguno se movía, pero en cualquier momento, un nuevo ataque por parte de alguno daría comienzo a una mini pelea.

Sango sonrió -¿Qué pasa Ikki?-

-Nada Sango-chan.-

La chica se sonrojo un poco al escuchar a su amigo, tenia tanto tiempo que no escuchaba que algún chico le llamara de esa forma.

Una oleada mas de viento y el joven taiji tomo rápidamente su hoz y se encarrero contra Sango.

-¡¡Ahí voy!!-

Sango sin pensarlo dos veces dio un salto hacia atrás y corrió hasta colocarse lejos del chico, una vez más la habían tomado desprevenida.

-¡¡HIRAIKOTSU!!- grito la chica arrojando su enorme bumerang contra Ikki

Ikki brinco confiadamente haciendo que aquel objeto pasara tan solo por debajo de sus piernas -¡Que bien lo haces!- dijo entusiasmado mientras se disponía a arremeter nuevamente contra la exterminadora pero…

-¡¡IKKI, CUIDADO!!-

La advertencia llego muy tarde a oídos del joven Namura, aquel enorme bumerang golpeo su espalda en su trayecto de vuelta, arrojando al chico contra un grueso árbol que se encontraba cerca.

-¡IKKI!- Sango corrió rápidamente a auxiliar a su amigo quien con dificultad comenzó a acomodarse en el suelo.

-Estoy bien Sango, lo bueno es que solo era un entrenamiento.- dijo el chico tratando de tomar las cosas con gracia.

-Pensé que lo esquivarías ¿seguro que estas bien?- pregunto ella arrodillándose frente a él. El chico asinti

-¡Eres realmente buena! Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso si te viera así.- Sango sonrió melancólicamente –Se que solo fue un entrenamiento, así que debo imaginar lo fuerte que es aquel tipo Naraku para que ni la mejor exterminadora haya podido con él-

La taijiya se sonrojo de sobremanera –No digas eso Ikki, tu también eres bastante bueno… tanto como lo recuerdo.-

-Iie- rebatió el joven Namura –Sango-chan me ha superado.- dijo clavando sus castaños ojos en los de la chica

-Ikki…-

El taiji que aun estaba algo adolorido se acerco más a ella, mientras sostenía una de sus delicadas manos entre las suyas -Sango, yo quisiera…-

Sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, el chico la atrajo contra él haciendo que sus labios se juntaran en un tierno beso.

…

…

…

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

**__**

Tres figuras caminaban cerca de ahí, cuando esto sucedió.

Inuyasha cubrió los ojos del pequeño Shippou al ver aquella escena a lo lejos.

-¡Suéltame, suéltame! ¿Por qué nunca me dejan ver nada?-

La tercera persona no dijo nada, simplemente observo fijamente a aquella pareja.

-Miroku…-

El houshi agacho su cabeza y siguió su camino hacia la aldea.

El hanyou le siguió con el pequeño Kitsune entre sus brazos aun –Deja de moverte tanto Shippou- pidió él con molestia.

-Entonces ya suéltame- exigió él niño

-¡Feh!-

-Oye Inuyasha…- susurro Shippou observando de reojo al monje que iba delante de ellos.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Los que estaban a lo lejos eran Sango e Ikki, verdad?-

Inuyasha también miro de reojo a Miroku y luego devolvió la vista al Kitsune

-¿Inuyasha?-

-Deja de molestar enano.- respondió por fin sin siquiera alzar la voz.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

**__**

En aquel enorme paraje, lo único que se pudo escuchar en medio de un gran silencio, fuel el sonido de un golpe.

-Sango…-

La taijiya aun mantenía su mano contra la mejilla de Ikki, mientras miraba a este directamente a los ojos. –No vuelvas a hacerlo… sin mi consentimiento.- susurro

El chico retiro la mano de Sango de su rostro y se levanto de aquel lugar ofreciéndole ayuda a ella para que hiciera lo mismo, lo que Sango rechazo.

-Será mejor ir a la aldea- dijo ella

Ikki asintió y observo caminar a la joven taiji delante de él –Lo lamento… Sango.- murmuro para si mismo

-Lo lamento… Ikki.- murmuro Sango metros adelante.

Los dos exterminadores se dirigieron hacia la aldea sin volverse a dirigir una palabra en el camino.

_-Sango-san…-_

_-¿Qué es esto?-_

_-La encontré en el camino, espero que le guste.-_

_-Es una hermosa flor houshi-sama.-_

_-Lo es, tanto como tu.-_

_Sonrojada –No es verdad.-_

_Toma sus manos y deposita la flor –Espero que puedas admirar su belleza, así como yo lo hago.-_

_-Miroku-sama…-_

_Sonríe –Será mejor seguir caminando o nos dejaran atrás.-_

_-Hai-_

Ni siquiera pude decírtelo Sango…

No pude decirte… que te amo…

**Nota de la autora: Se que ahora si me pase, merezco todos los insultos que pueda haber y los que aun no existan. Eso de actualizar al año siguiente, era tan solo una broma… pero creo que a final de cuentas no resulto ser tan falso. Realmente se me fue toda la inspiración y además de eso no tenia nada de tiempo, sin embargo aquí estoy, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y dado que bajo presión trabajo mejor, espero terminar este fic ya pronto ¡Cuídense! Comentarios a **

****


	5. PARTE V

**PARTE V**

Sango caminaba cerca de el pozo come huesos, le parecía algo extraño que Kagome aun no hubiese regresado después de que había pasado ya una semana, aunque más extraño era que Inuyasha no estuviera desesperado por esto, como solía hacerlo siempre.

Y con lo que le hacia falta su amiga…

Ikki la había besado ¡La había besado! Estaba muy confundida, él joven Namura había sido su primer amor, más que eso… prácticamente era su prometido, aunque no oficial, dado que su padre nunca pudo dar el consentimiento debido a todo lo que sucedió, pero aun as

¿Por qué lo había rechazado? No… la pregunta seria ¿Por qué lo había rechazado después de que le diera aquel beso y no antes?

-Kagome-chan… ¿en donde estas?- dijo soltando un suspiro, mientras tomaba de nueva cuenta su arma dándole de paso una caricia a la pequeña Kirara.

Sango camino de vuelta a la aldea, enredada en sus propios pensamientos.

En los últimos días no había podido cruzar más de unas cuantas palabras con Ikki antes de que comenzara a ponerse nerviosa y por alguna extraña razón, tampoco había tenido mucho contacto con Inuyasha, Shippou y… Miroku.

Era gracioso, pero una buena bofetada a ese monje hentai, la hubiera dejado descargar un poco de tensión. La taiji rió por este pensamiento, ella que siempre se molestaba por las actitudes atrevidas de Miroku y ahora estaba casi pidiendo que algo así sucediera… en verdad era el colmo.

Sin darse cuenta nuevamente estaba casi frente a la cabaña de Kaede, desde ese lugar podía observar como Shippou conversaba alegremente con Ikki, Inuyasha estaba alojado sobre la rama de un grueso árbol y Miroku… no había rastro del joven…

-¿A dónde habrá ido?-

Err.… ¿Por qué le interesaría saber donde estaba Miroku?

…

…

…

-Sango Baka- murmuro ella –Sé la respuesta a esa pregunta-

…

…

-¿Y esta misma respuesta podría responder las preguntas anteriores?-

La exterminadora giro su cabeza -¿Cómo es que…-

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

**__**

Inuyasha se había alejado un poco de la cabaña de Kaede por una sola razón, era seguro que Kagome no tardaría en regresar y sin embargo, por varias razones (llamadas por el mismo: Dilema Sango-Miroku-Ikki) el monje y el no habían podido obtener la información que querían sobre el casi recién llegado Taiji.

Pero debía admitirlo, aquel houshi era bastante astuto, se había librado de algún tipo de conversación frente a frente con Ikki e incluso, también había librado a Inuyasha de esto. Pero bueno… la especialidad de Inuyasha eran las batallas, la agilidad, la fuerza… ahem ¿la violencia? Y no precisamente la estrategia. En fin, el punto era que, si aquel kitsune hacia bien su trabajo, no habría ya problema de que Kagome regresara, incluso el mismo la traería a rastras en caso de ser necesario.

Dio un mordisco mas a una fruta que una aldeana le había ofrecido, ciertamente aun no confiaba del todo en los humanos, pero al menos los de la aldea de Kaede comenzaban a dejar de temerle y más bien sentía cierto respeto hacia él por parte de ellos. Desde aquella rama observo de reojo que Sango acababa de regresar de su caminata y vaya que había tardado, pero no la culpaba, después de todo en últimas fechas la había visto sola.

Y él que pensaba que después de la escena de dos días atrás, ella estaría más acompañada que nunca…

¿Qué habría pasado?...

…

…

…

Y no era que le importara…

…

…

…

¡Pero era fastidioso no saber como reaccionar a una situación así! Miroku era su… bueno… si, ya, ya… era su amigo y Sango… también. ¡Malditos sentimientos humanos! Una razón más para convertirse en youkai con la ayuda de la Shikon no Tama.

El hanyou había optado por guardar distancia con Sango y al houshi ni siquiera le había mencionado el tema, aunque no le hacia falta preguntar para saber que Miroku no andaba de muy buenos ánimos… y eso, que Inuyasha siempre había sido demasiado despistado para las situaciones de esa índole.

Y hablando de cierto monje.

-Veo que por fin te apareces Miroku.-

-¿Ya regreso Shippou?- pregunto el joven de negros cabellos.

-Aun no, aunque sigo sin confiar demasiado en él.- respingo Inuyasha

El houshi se encogió de hombros –Démosle una oportunidad, además de esa forma será menos sencillo que sospeche algo.-

-¡Feh!-

…

Inuyasha miro de reojo a Miroku, para después saltar desde la rama y quedar frente a él.

-Sango también llego hace unos momentos-

-"…"-

-¿Miroku?-

-¿Y Kagome-sama aun no ha regresado?-

-No-

Inútil, totalmente inútil hablar de esas cosas con ese bouzu ¡Feh! Eso se sacaba por preocuparse de estupideces.

-Muy conveniente.-

Inuyasha se cruzo de brazos –Solo porque así es mejor en esta ocasión, pero que no se acostumbre.-

-Je, je. Yo también la extraño.- dijo Miroku con burla

Inuyasha alzo una ceja y volteo el rostro con las mejillas visiblemente encendidas.

-Yo no…-

-Supongo que apenas regrese continuaremos con la búsqueda de los kakera.- interrumpio

-Aa- asintió el hanyou –Pero… tengo el presentimientos de que llevaremos una carga más.-

…

…

…

-Supongo…- suspiro –Supongo…-

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

**__**

La chica se apresuro a poner la ultima respuesta en aquella hoja, esbozando una enorme sonrisa después de que lo había hecho. Lo miro… y lo volvió a mirar…

-¡¡¡LISTO!!!- grito estrepitosamente parándose de su asiento como impulsada por un resorte.

-¡Higurashi-san, guarde silencio! Aun hay compañeros suyos resolviendo el examen. Entrégueme esa hoja y haga favor de retirarse.- regaño el profesor a cargo

-Gomen nasai.- se disculpo Kagome con una sonrisa nerviosa, haciendo lo que le habían pedido.

"¡Por fin termine! Y mejor aun, sin interrupciones de cierto hanyou baka" pensó la chica, aunque después de meditarlo bien, eso no le parecía muy normal.

¿Y si algo les había pasado a sus amigos? ¡¿Qué tal si mientras ella no estaba, Naraku los había atacado y por esa razón Inuyasha aun no se había aparecido por ella?!

La angustia la rodeo de pronto, ya no podía esperar más tiempo para volver al Sengoku, la chica comenzó a correr hacia el templo después de que hubo salido de la escuela.

¿Y que había del descanso? Eso tendría que esperar, sus amigos eran mucho más importantes para ella. Aunque a decir verdad, pese a los exámenes… si se sentía mas compuesta.

Subió las largas escaleras a toda velocidad y corrió hacia donde se encontraba el pozo. Aunque antes miro su casa…

Era mejor ir prevenida por cualquier eventualidad, -¡Necesito mi mochila!- grito dirigiéndose a su hogar y desviándose del que en un principio fuese su destino.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

**__**

Sango estaba muy sorprendida –Pero si hace unos momentos…-

-Creo que has olvidado que anteriormente fui conocido como el más rápido entre los exterminadores.-

-Aun así...-

-Estabas demasiado distraída como para percatarte de que hace ya buen rato que deje a Shippou en la cabaña, no lo pensé dos veces cuando te vi aquí desde lejos.-

-Si y justamente estaba por ir con Kaede-baba, me pidió que le trajera algunas plantas.- dijo rápidamente la taiji con la intención de retirarse, pero Ikki le cerro el paso.

-Sango, me has estado rechazando desde que…-

-No, yo solo…-

Los dos suspiraron pesadamente –Quiero pedirte una disculpa, tienes toda la razón en molestarte, no debí besarte así como así, pero me fue difícil controlar ese impulso, ya que… no he dejado de pensar en ti, nunca.-

Sango dejo de mirar la punta de sus pies y observo con atención al chico de castaños cabellos –Yo, yo no te olvide Ikki.-

-Lo sé, pero no es lo mismo mantener un recuerdo a mantener un sentimiento.- explico él de forma calmada

Sango paso algo de saliva

-Y entiendo que…- Ikki acaricio la mejilla de la chica -…que ahora exista alguien más.-

La taiji abrió sus ojos a mas no poder ¿Cómo podía saber él algo así?

-No te sorprendas, no fue difícil darme cuenta de las cosas ¿sabes? El que tan repentinamente Miroku-sama y tu cortaran comunicación fue la mayor evidencia.-

-¿Ho-houshi-sama?-

-Aa- el joven Namura sonrió ampliamente –No podrás negármelo, hace un rato pude escucharte, además de que tu rostro denotaba algo de confusión.- explico mientras reía de forma tonta. -¿Y bien?-

Sango suspiro, sus ojos contenían algunas lagrimas ¿Qué le pasaba? Hacia unos momentos había asegurado lo que sentía, pero al ver frente a ella a aquel chico que desde su más tierna infancia le había ofrecido una sonrisa como la de ahora, el que le había dicho por primera vez un 'Te amo' sincero y el que ahora le confirmaba sus sentimientos…

…

…

…

-Sango-chan, si me dices lo que sientes yo no esperare más de ti que lo que puedas ofrecerme- volvió a hablar Ikki -Si me aseguro de que serás feliz… pese a que no sea a mi lado, yo me retirare feliz también, pero…- la mirada del chico se torno seria –Mientras no haya nada de eso, mi propuesta de matrimonio sigue en pie. Porque Sango, hay algo que debes saber.-

Pese a que la taiji temía preguntar, de sus labios salio una débil frase -¿Qué es?-

-Yo… le pedí a tu padre que no te dijera nada hasta que yo regresara, pero… nosotros fuimos prometidos mucho antes de que yo pudiera decirte mis sentimientos. Sango, tu eres mi prometida desde que naciste, pero fue mi deseo que el compromiso no se llevara a cabo si tu no correspondías mis sentimientos.- la mira –No es lo más común, pero sabes que tu padre me apreciaba y cedió a mi petición.-

Sango sintió como si un torbellino atacara su mente, si tan solo no estuviese tan confundida…

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

**__**

Shippou sonrió apenas Ikki se había marchado, que importante se sentía aquel cachorro de kitsune. Su primera misión como espía y modestia aparte no lo había hecho tan mal.

Exceptuando esas dos veces en que su lengüita se trabo y otras dos en que sintió que sus patas temblaban, todo había salido acorde a lo planeado.

-¿Y esa gran sonrisa pequeño?- pregunto la anciana Kaede al verle pasar junto a ella.

-Es que yo cumplí con mi misión.- respondió mostrando todos sus dientes

-¿Tu misión?- interrogo extrañada la miko

-¡Hai!- asintió alegremente –Me refiero a…-una mano con garras cubrió la boca del zorrito

-Con su permiso Kaede-sama.- se disculpo otra figura en una reverencia mientras seguía a los otros dos frente suyo.

Inuyasha soltó a Shippou muchos metros adelante -¡¿EN QUE DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?!-

…

…

**_::BOING::_**

****

…

…

-¡Bwaaaaaaaaaa! ¡¡Bwaaaaaaaaa!!-

-No creo que fuera necesaria la violencia, Inuyasha.-

-¡Feh! Se lo merece, estuvo a punto de arruinar todo.-

-¡Te acusare con Kagome! ¡Bwaaaaaa!-

Inuyasha se cruzo de brazos –Como si me importara…-

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto alguien a su espalda

-¡Claro que lo estoy! Como si le tuviera miedo a esa bruja.-

Vena hinchada en la frente -¡¿No te retractaras?!-

-NO-

-Inuyasha…-

…

…

…

-¡¡¡¡OSWARI!!!!-

**_::PLAF::_**

****

****

****

-¡¡Kagome, regresaste!!-

-A mi también me da gusto verte Shippou-chan-

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Les hago entrega de un capitulo más, sé que querían ver la reacción de Miroku, pero esperenme tantito… va para el próximo capitulo, el cual para agrado mío (y espero que el de ustedes) sale calientito junto con este. La mala noticia es que hoy es mi ultimo día de vacaciones, por lo que la actualización de este fic no promete ser tan pronta, lamentando las molestias, espero sus comentarios, agradeciendo también los que ya me han dejado por ahí ¡¡Arigatou!! Comentarios a **


	6. PARTE VI

**PARTE VI**

Inuyasha seguía tendido en el suelo, mejor dicho varios centímetros por debajo del nivel del piso. Aquel hechizo había sido dictado con bastante energía.

Kagome sonrió –Parece que ya estoy mejor.- dijo haciendo el signo de la victoria con sus dedos

-¿A que se refiere, Kagome-sama?- pregunto Miroku aun sorprendido por la inesperada aparición de la joven miko

-Lo que sucede es que me retrace porque el agotamiento que sentía me hizo caer en cama.- explico la chica -¡Pero estoy de vuelta!-

-Kagome ¡Te extrañe muchísimo! No sabes todo lo que ha pasado.- grito Shippou arrojándose a los brazos de ella

-¿En verdad? Pues deberás contarme todo.-

Aun intentando levantarse, Inuyasha protesto -¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra enano!-

Shippou le mostró la lengua al hanyou -¡Para que se te quite, no te contare nada de lo que pude averiguar!-

Miroku esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa al ver que un rostro de curiosidad se había formado en Kagome –Shippou… ese no era el acuerdo- mascullo

El zorrito se cruzo de brazos -¡No me importa!-

-¿Cuál acuerdo? ¿Qué averiguaste Shippou? ¿Qué es lo que ha estado pasando?- interrogo Kagome haciendo que Inuyasha y Miroku comenzaran a sudar.

-¡No deberías estar aquí Kagome!- grito el hanyou -¡Ve a presentar esos dichosos exámenes y vuelves en unos días más!-

Todos miraron extrañados a Inuyasha, Miroku se acerco a él en un solo movimiento -¿Por qué le has dicho eso?- susurro

-Porque aun no sabemos si es seguro que ella este aquí.- respondió de igual forma

-Pero…-

¡Demasiado tarde! La advertencia de Miroku fue interrumpida por una visiblemente Kagome molesta -¡Ahora estoy segura de que me estas ocultando algo Inuyasha!- la miko se acerco al recién puesto en pie hanyou -¡¡Jamás me das tantos días para estar en mi casa!! Fue por eso que me apresure a regresar cuando imagine que tal vez les había sucedido algo, pero nooooooo… ¡¡Lo que sucede es que hay algo que quieres que no sepa!!-

Inuyasha rápidamente busco la mirada de Miroku, pero este ya comenzaba a huir de aquella situación. -¡¡Miroku!! ¡Vuelve acá bouzu! Esto también es asunto tuyo.-

-Será mejor si tu le explicas.- grito desde lo lejos el monje

No había más salida, Inuyasha debía tomar una decisión…

…

… No le quedaba de otra que huir, así que rápidamente comenzó a dar amplios saltos, no avanzando mucho antes de que un segundo hechizo fuera aplicado sobre él. Era momento de hacerle saber a Kagome las suposiciones que tenían él y Miroku ¡Maldito houshi, ya se las pagaría después!

**_OoOoOoO_**

Miroku se alejo lo más rápido que pudo de aquel lugar, conocía el carácter de la joven miko y prefería mil veces enfrentarse a Inuyasha que ser reprendido por ella.

Ahora que Kagome había regresado, las cosas comenzarían a dificultarse un poco, sobre todo porque el kitsune no les había logrado decir lo que había averiguado… si es que había realmente obtenido algún tipo de información. Pero por un lado podía estar tranquilo, si las cosas fueran malas, Shippou no hubiera actuado de forma tan alivianada.

Si Inuyasha le explicaba lo que ellos intentaban hacer, era seguro que saldría al tema su comportamiento en los últimos días y también, la razón de este. Miroku no era nada tonto, los demás sabían de su situación, pero nadie podría entender lo que realmente sentía.

Nadie se lo había contado, el mismo lo había visto. Ikki había besado a Sango y esta… no había puesto resistencia. ¡Pero era normal!

Ciertamente lo era… aquel taiji según sabia, había sido algo más que un simple amigo de la chica, debía admitir… era bien parecido y al menos, al menos él podía asegurarle un mejor futuro que el mismo.

Al menos Ikki Namura no tenia ninguna maldición que lo predestinara a morir, por eso era muy normal que Sango lo hubiese preferido a él. Era mejor si no le daba molestias a la taiji, mucho mejor si no se entrometía en su camino.

Pero el la amaba…

…

…

Y mucho…

…

…

Desde cuando se había percatado de eso, realmente no era importante. ¿Por qué nunca se atrevió a decírselo? ¿Miedo quizás?

Bajo esa personalidad bromista y aparentemente confiada, se encontraba el alma angustiada de un joven que solo buscaba vivir al máximo cada día, era muy fácil para él proponerles cosas indecorosas a las mujeres, después de todo ¿Qué mas daba, quien sabe si las volvería a ver? Pero con Sango era distinto, a ella la amaba y no podría perdonarse, que ella sufriera por su culpa. ¿Qué podría ofrecerle, si ni el mismo sabia cual seria su futuro?

**_OoOoOoO_**

Después de haber escuchado a Ikki, Sango sin decir palabra comenzó a caminar directo a la cabaña de Kaede, con Kirara a su lado. El joven Namura sonrió a medias observando a la taiji alejarse.

La exterminadora caminaba aprisa, como si alguien o algo la siguiera, pero pese a esto iba demasiado distraída.

¿Cómo es que estaba tan confundida?

Tanto tiempo había estado segura de lo que sentía y ahora que Ikki volvía a su vida, ya no tenia aquella seguridad.

Porque era verdad, no podía negarlo. Se había enamorado de Miroku, su corazón se había fijado en ese monje hentai que siempre la hacia rabiar… pero también sonreír, que tantas veces le brindo apoyo, protección y confianza.

Pero si las cosas eran así ¿Por qué no podía olvidar la sensación de aquel beso que le diera el joven Namura?

Ikki, que había sido su amigo desde la infancia le había dado, por decirlo así… un ultimátum, si todo fuese tan sencillo, le habría respondido de inmediato que ya había alguien más ocupando sus pensamientos y que Miroku era el único dueño de su corazón. Pero…

¿Tardaría mucho Kagome en regresar? Sango suspiro pesadamente, quizás su amiga podría darle algún consejo.

**_OoOoOoO_**

Tan adentrado estaba en sus pensamientos, que Miroku ni siquiera se percato de que había llegado a orillas de la aldea nuevamente.

No muy lejos de ahí, pudo observar a Ikki conversando con Sango, aunque se sintió extrañado al observar en el rostro de ella mucha confusión e incluso angustia, luego de esto se percato de que la exterminadora se alejaba a toda prisa del chico, seguida por Kirara.

El houshi no perdió la compostura y como si nada hubiese visto, siguió su camino también hacia la aldea, pasando de esta forma a un lado del joven Namura.

-Miroku-san- llamo el taiji

Miroku miro de reojo -¿Se te ofrece algo Namura-san?- pregunto con algo de frialdad

Ikki sonrió –Por favor, debo insistir en que prefiero que me llames Ikki, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta ¿podríamos hablar unos minutos… por favor?-

El monje trago saliva, sin duda no se esperaba algo así.

-¿Es muy importante?- interrogo intentando salvarse de aquella situación.

-Lo es.- contesto Ikki. Miroku asintió acercándose al joven.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Miroku-san.- comenzó a hablar él –No sé… no sé cual es la relación que hay entre Sango y tu, pero…-

El houshi alzo una ceja interrumpiendo a Ikki -¿No te lo ha aclarado Sango?-

Ikki negó –Eso es justo lo que necesito hablar contigo- Miroku lo miro –Mientras ella no me diga que es lo que siente, no me rendiré… ya que Sango, es mi prometida. Espero que entiendas eso.-

Miroku no perdió la compostura, pero su respiración se agito –Lo entiendo.- el monje le dio la espalda a Ikki y se dispuso a seguir con su camino, no sin antes terminar con la conversación –Sango y yo solo somos amigos Namura-san, este tema puede terminar aquí.-

-Pero…- pese a que Ikki quiso detener al houshi, Miroku ni siquiera volteo nuevamente. –No me dejo decirle, que estoy dispuesto a una pelea justa por el amor de Sango… ni hablar, parece que la competencia que creí tener se ha rendido antes de luchar.-

**_OoOoOoO_**

Kagome abrió los ojos a mas no poder -¡¿QUE IKKI Y SANGO HICIERON QUE?!-

Inuyasha se tapo las orejas y respondió del mismo modo -¡CALLATE! Eso no era lo importante de todo lo que te dije-

La joven miko rió picaramente –Es que no puedo creerlo. ¡Debió haber sido tan lindo! Pero… por otro lado, pobre de Miroku, entiendo lo que debe estar pasando.-

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- pregunto Inuyasha algo gruñón

Kagome se sonrojo –A nada…-

Shippou se rasco la cabeza –Kagome ¿verdad que tu también piensas que Ikki es un buen chico?-

La chica pareció meditarlo por unos momentos, después de que Inuyasha le contara sobre sus sospechas y que Shippou por fin relatara lo que había charlado con Ikki, no encontraba alguna razón para desconfiar del taiji.

Además aquella primera noche en que todos durmieron en la cabaña de Kaede, bien pudo haberle quitado los kakera y ciertamente no sentía algún tipo de aura maligna en él.

-No creo que haya algún problema con Ikki.- respondió por fin la joven miko.

-¡Feh! Tu siempre te tomas las cosas a la ligera.- dijo el hanyou "Yo continuare vigilándolo"

-¿Entonces mañana nos vamos de la aldea?- pregunto Shippou quien comenzaba a sentir sueño, pues pronto oscurecería.

-así es, apenas amanezca, seguiremos nuestro camino.-

-Inuyasha…- llamo Kagome

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Qué crees que pase con Sango y Miroku?- pregunto inocentemente ella

Inuyasha se sonrojo al recordar que el mismo se había hecho esa pregunta ya varias veces, lo que por cierto no lo tenia muy contento.

-¿Inuyasha?-

-Yo que sé-

-¡Hmp!- Kagome giro su rostro y avanzo con Shippou camino a la aldea –Es inútil hablar contigo de esto.-

**_OoOoOoO_**

Después de que Sango le entregara la plantas que había recolectado a Kaede, salio de la cabaña y seguida de Kirara comenzó a andar por la aldea.

Aun seguía pensando sobre sus sentimientos, cuando tropezó de frente con alguien.

-Gomen na…-

Al observar de quien se trataba la taiji no pudo continuar su disculpa.

Aquellos ojos azules que siempre le habían dado algún tipo de calma, se veían fríos, demasiado fríos.

-¿Houshi-sama?-

Miroku ni siquiera respondió, simplemente siguió de largo sin mirar atrás. "Esto es lo mejor" pensó.

Sango estaba confundida ¿Qué había sido eso? Su primer encuentro de frente con Miroku, después de tantos días y este ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra. La taijiya se quedo estática.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Je, je, je. Ahora si sé que van a querer matarme, después de que los dejo en este suspenso, la actualización tardara, ni yo misma se cuanto (igual y me apuro para hacerme un tiempo, pero no prometo nada). En fin, no se pueden quejar, al menos ya estamos en el punto clímax de este fic, ya saben que es lo que sienten los personajes… bueno, más o menos. Aunque las cosas pueden cambiar. Espero que les haya agradado este capitulo y sin mas, ya saben que los comentarios a o me dejan un review**


	7. PARTE VII

**PARTE VII**

Sango suspiro pesadamente.

Un nuevo día se alzaba en el Sengoku-jidai, todos se habían levantado desde temprano y en estos momentos se encontraban organizándose para salir.

Si, finalmente retornarían a la búsqueda de los kakera. Inuyasha lo había dicho la noche anterior, mientras cenaban dentro de la cabaña.

Pero…

Ella volvió a suspirar.

Ikki le había pedido al hanyou que lo llevaran con ellos e Inuyasha como siempre, había opuesto algo de resistencia. Sin embargo Kagome intervino en ese justo momento, pidiendo que la taijiya opinara.

Sango solo encogió los hombros y después miro a su amigo. El joven Namura le había sonreído tan sinceramente que ella solo atino a devolverle esa sonrisa. Con solo este gesto, quedo entredicho que la chica no se oponía a que Ikki los acompañara en esa búsqueda.

Y no era que le molestara su presencia pero…

Un tercer suspiro salio de los labios de Sango.

Aun seguía muy confundida. Todo hubiese estado bien si él no la hubiese besado, si él no le hubiera dicho que ella era su prometida, si…

La seriedad que mostró Miroku la tarde del día anterior, era poca al compararla con la que pudo observar minutos antes y con la de la noche pasada, cuando él escucho que alguien más se agregaba al Inuyasha-gumi.

Se sentía incomoda, debía admitirlo. No recordaba si alguna vez había visto al houshi serio por tanto tiempo.

Era extraño, muy, muy extraño. Desde que Ikki se había presentado con todos, Miroku no le había vuelto a hablar como solía hacerlo, pero todo empeoro más cuando el taiji la beso. ESO le ¿preocupaba?

Si pensaba las cosas de la forma más racional, era claro que había relación con ese evento, pero era casi imposible que el houshi se enterara, NADIE (que ella supiese) los había visto a excepción de Kirara, pero su fiel amiga no seria capaz de comunicarles nada.

-¡Sango-chan, es hora de irnos!-

La taijiya parpadeo un par de veces, antes de reconocer la voz de su amiga. Kagome se acercaba a ella con paso rápido, mientras Sango se colocaba de pie.

-¿Están ya todos listos?- pregunto

-Así es, tan solo te estamos esperando a ti y a Ikki quien se esta despidiendo de Kaede-baba.- respondió Kagome con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, de inmediato noto la lejanía de los pensamientos de Sango. -¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, verdad?-

La taiji volvió su mirada a la cabaña de Kaede, que estaba a unos metros, para luego fijar su vista en Kagome nuevamente –Necesito contarte algo.-

La joven miko sonrió amistosamente y después tomo del brazo a la taijiya para alejarse más del lugar –La partida puede demorar unos minutos más.- comento un poco divertida

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

****

****

****

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad.-

-No tienes que agradecer muchacho, además me porte muy dura contigo cuando llegaste.-

-Era su deber Kaede-sama.- dijo el joven Namura haciendo una gran reverencia ante la anciana. La vieja miko se sonrojo un poco, era definitivo que ese joven tenia un carisma excepcional.

-Vamos muchacho, será mejor que te vayas o Inuyasha te dejara, ese chico no tiene muy buen carácter.-

-Mucha razón.- Ikki extendió una mano y tomo la de la anciana, mientras su rostro se volvía serio –Tal vez después, necesitare de usted nuevamente.- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de retirarse.

Kaede sonrió y observo como el chico se dirigía no justamente a donde se encontraba Inuyasha, si no mas bien, a donde estaba Miroku, un poco separado de los demás.

El houshi giro el rostro cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba. No era otro que el joven Namura ¿Es que acaso se le había vuelto una fijación acercarse a él en el momento menos propicio?

-En un momento más nos iremos.- dijo Miroku con un poco de indiferencia

-No vine por eso, aunque aun falta que las señoritas regresen. Miroku-san, iré al punto.-

El houshi alzo una ceja y esbozo una leve sonrisa. Ese chico definitivamente tenia algo que no dejaba que alguien pudiera odiarlo –No entiendo Ikki-san.-

-¡Vaya! Al fin me llamaste por mi nombre.- exclamo con alegría -Ahem… creo que ayer…- hizo una pausa –Ayer no me dejaste hacerte una propuesta, apenas te pregunte sobre Sango…-

-Creí que no hablaríamos más de eso.- corto Miroku con algo de frialdad

-No, no, espera. Entendí lo que me dijiste, pero…- el chico le sonrió ampliamente, no era burla lo que se percibía en esa mueca, mas bien sinceridad –No te creo.-

El houshi iba a objetar nuevamente, pero el chico prosigui

-Solo digo, que aunque Sango sea mi prometida, luchare por obtener su corazón. Creo que es justo, que los dos peleemos por lo que amamos.- Ikki encogió los hombros -Aunque si es tu decisión dejarme el camino libre, por mi… no hay ninguna réplica.-

-"…"-

-¿Nada que decir Miroku-san?-

Miroku lo pensó unos segundos, ¿por que el chico se empecinaba tanto en competir con él? -¿Por qué?- pregunto casi sin notarlo.

-¿Por qué? Es simple, si Sango aun me amara, se hubiese alegrado al escuchar que su padre nos comprometió desde antes de su nacimiento.-

El monje era hábil de pensamiento, pero esa no había sido una buena explicación para él (Años después se daría cuenta de que esa simple respuesta, contenía todo lo que necesitaba saber)

Así sin más, Ikki Namura levanto un pulgar y sonrió a medias, antes de pasar de largo a Miroku y dirigirse donde Inuyasha, Shippou y las recién llegadas Sango y Kagome se encontraban.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

****

****

****

El Inuyasha-gumi ya llevaba un tiempo avanzando por el bosque, tenían tiempo andando, pero desde un principio había logrado sentirse un poco de tensión en el grupo. Aunque Inuyasha 'conversara' con Miroku, Ikki con Shippou y Sango con Kagome, el ambiente no era muy agradable realmente.

La joven miko podía notar esto, aunque sinceramente no era la única. Kagome estaba a punto de abrir tema de conversación, cuando notaron la cercanía de una aldea.

-Creo que ahí podremos preguntar si no han visto algún acontecimiento extraño.- enuncio Inuyasha mientras los demás asentían.

Kagome suspiro… el ambiente SI estaba MUY tenso. La conversación que tenia con Sango de pronto llego a su fin, lo que le dejo un tiempo para pensar en lo que su amiga le había dicho en la aldea.

Extraño… ¿Así que Sango creía que nadie sabia lo de ella e Ikki? Ahora entendía el porque la taiji había estado tan seria.

…

¿Seria recomendable decirle lo que sabia? Sinceramente lo dudaba. En cierto momento Kagome había visto la situación bastante divertida, pero ahora que sabia el sentir de su amiga…

La chica suspiro llamando la atención de Sango. Kagome al darse cuenta de esto, sudo frió y movió sus manos de un lado a otro, dando a entender que no se trataba de nada importante.

¿Así que Sango estaba preocupada por Miroku? La joven miko sonrió a medias intentando ocultar esta mueca de cualquiera. ¿Coincidencia? Era obvio que Miroku estaba preocupado (aunque molesto seria el termino apropiado) por Sango.

Ninguna coincidencia, ella YA se había dado cuenta desde antes que sus dos amigos, tenían una relación bastante especial. Kagome volvió a reír discretamente, pero de inmediato volvió a la seriedad.

-Kagome ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto Sango en un susurro

-Hai- respondió la chica de lo más natural. Kagome siguió con sus pensamientos.

Si bien se había dado cuenta de 'aquello' entre Sango y Miroku, también había sospechado que la llegada de Ikki causaría cierto desequilibrio, ese emotivo reencuentro y las palabras que el joven Namura le hubo dirigido aquella noche, fueron suficientes para crear en ella una verdadera curiosidad.

No podía negarlo… Ikki Namura SI que era guapo, muy alegre y atento, pero ella bien sabía los sentimientos de su amiga… al menos… hasta días antes.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

****

****

****

_Minutos después…_

-¡Chicas! ¿Ya supieron?- grito una joven mujer que colocando sus manos juntas, llamaba a sus amigas que se encontraban en el río.

-¿Qué sucede Mitsune-chan?- pregunto una de las que recogía agua.

-Lo que sucede es que hace no mucho…-

Ni bien termino de contar su historia, la risueña jovencita junto con otras tres mujeres de su edad, corrieron al centro de la aldea a donde hacia poco había arribado el Inuyasha-gumi, donde más de su género se reunían en torno a algo…

O a alguien…

-Acérquense, acérquense bellas señoritas. Puedo decirles cual será su fortuna con solo leer la palma de su mano.-

-¡Es guapísimo Mitsune-chan!- grito una de las chicas que recién llegaba.

-¡Te lo dije! Y además, acaba de pedirme que le diera un hijo.- le respondió la aludida con orgullo y algo de sonrojo

-¡¿De verdad?!-

-El siempre es así.- murmuro una voz a su espalda

La jovencita giro su cabeza y miro con algo de hostilidad a la que había lanzado aquel comentario -¿No será que estas celosa?- pregunto la chica -¿TU no eres de aquí, verdad? Un momento… ¡¡TU VENIAS CON EL GRUPO DEL HOUSHI-SAMA!!- grito señalándola

Con este grito, toda la bandada de mujeres dirigió resueltamente la mirada hacia las dos chicas, dejando al descubierto a una Sango totalmente roja.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou e Ikki que se habían mantenido atendiendo otros asuntos, también enfocaron su atención a lo que sucedía.

-Mitsune, déjala, tal vez si este despechada.- murmuro por lo bajo una de las amigas de la muchacha, que aun apuntaba con el dedo a Sango.

Una vena hinchada en la frente de la taiji se dibujo -¡Eso no es verdad!-

Ni bien acabo de decir esto, varios murmullos comenzaron a brotar en la multitud.

-¿Será la novia de el monje?-

-Tal vez a ella también le pidió un hijo.-

-O tal vez a ella NO se lo pidió.-

Mientras más comentarios como estos llegaban a los oídos de Sango, un aura de fuego iba creciendo en derredor a ella. Parecía que de un momento a otro iba a estallar.

Aunque siendo sinceros… ¡QUE MANIA DEL HOUSHI! Siempre tenia que hacer lo mismo cuando llegaba a una aldea y…

Mentira… últimamente ya no lo había hecho, al menos… no en presencia de la taiji.

Sango se encontraba meditando esto último, cuando Miroku se levanto, la miro, se dirigió hacia ella y…

Así sin más…

Beso a aquella muchacha que antes le había reclamado a Sango.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

****

****

Un sonoro silencio se estableció, cuando el monje separo sus labios de los de aquella joven.

Miroku podía ser atrevido, MUY atrevido con las mujeres, pero que él recordase, jamás había hecho algo igual… al menos, no en publico.

La chiquilla (por no poner otro adjetivo a aquella jovencita) abrió los ojos de par en par y se cubrió la boca, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos. Era notorio en su mirada y actitud, que ese había sido su primer beso.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? De pronto Miroku, sintió un hueco en el estomago. Aquel sentimiento llamado remordimiento llego a él y… no precisamente por aquella chica, más bien por la joven que estaba frente a ellos.

Pudo verlo en su rostro, por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar la cara de sorpresa que puso Sango cuando Miroku hizo aquello.

El houshi había actuado no muy bien, pero pese a ello SI sabia cual era la razón que lo había llevado a hacerlo.

Sango…

El debía demostrarle a Sango que Ikki era mejor opción que él, así lo había decidido ya, pero… ¿se supone que también debía sentir esta opresión en el pecho? ¿se supone que ella reaccionaria de esa forma?

Sus ojos… se veían cristalinos. No, no era su imaginación, los ojos de Sango estaban demasiado cristalinos.

Tentado estaba a decir algo, cuando aquella muchacha que recién había recibido su primer beso, se colgó del brazo de Miroku y le dirigió una hostil mirada a las demás mujeres, las cuales observaban con algo de envidia la escena.

Sango dio media vuelta y camino a paso tranquilo donde sus amigos estaban.

¿Se supone que eso era lo que tenia que pasar?

…

…

…

…

-Houshi-sama ¿usted me ha elegido, cierto?-

Miroku miro a aquella chica… y suspiro ¿Qué había hecho?

A lo lejos, sintió un mirada penetrante. Era Ikki… tomando de la mano a Sango.

**Nota de la autora: Ni me digan… entro a la escuela y la inspiración se me va, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, a mi en lo personal no tanto, pero igual… si no es ahora, nunca. Por cierto muchisimas gracias a todos los que me han escrito, eso me impulsa a no dejar abandonado un año este fic (como lo hice anteriormente) Comentarios a o me dejan un review.**


	8. PARTE VIII

**PARTE VIII**

Inuyasha simplemente no podía entender la actitud de ese bouzu. ¿Qué bicho le había picado? Mira que besar así como así a cualquier aldeana… Y él sabia perfectamente como era Miroku, pero esto rayaba en lo absurdo.

Además, ¿no se suponía que sentía 'algo' por Sango?

Feh. No se iba a preocupar por asuntos de esa índole, lo que ahora llamaba su atención era lo que no hacia mucho (antes de aquella escena extraña) el patriarca de la aldea, les había dicho.

Un oni había estado acudiendo a la aldea para secuestrar hombres y la gente, ya tenia el presentimiento de que no volverían a verlos. Eso explicaba porque había tantas mujeres en relación a los varones.

Lo extraño no era que un oni atacase la aldea, ya que de ser así, continuarían con la búsqueda en algún otro lugar (aunque con sinceridad, sabia que de una u otra forma, terminarían por ayudarlos). Lo extraño era que así como se lo describían, ese oni parecía ser más grande y fuerte que cualquiera con el que el se hubiese enfrentado antes.

Además… Kagome le había dicho que podía percibir cierta energía no muy lejos y que parecía pertenecer a la shikon no tama.

Inuyasha trono sus dedos. ¡Ni hablar mas! Esperaría a ese oni y lo derrotaría fácilmente, quizás ni siquiera necesitaría a Tetsusaiga. Un momento ¿Por qué no buscarlo? Seria más fácil hacer eso que…

** FLASHBACK **

-¿Un oni ha dicho?- pregunto el de atuendo negro con verde

-Así es jovencito-

-¡Feh! ¿Y esa tonta sonrisa Ikki?-

-Soy un taiji Inuyasha y mi instinto me dice que será mejor esperarlo aquí.-

-¿A que te refieres?- interrogo Kagome con curiosidad

-Cuando algún youkai, oni o cualquier otro ser sobrenatural ataca una aldea es porque sabe que no tendrá algún tipo de resistencia, por lo tanto es mas probable que aparezca confiado. Por otro lado, si vamos hasta su territorio, encontraremos a un oni totalmente preparado para batalla, forzosamente debe estar alerta.- explico Ikki sin dejar de mostrar su amplia sonrisa.

Inuyasha se cruzo de brazos y ladeo el rostro –Para mi da totalmente lo mismo, solo es un Oni. Yo opino que…-

Kagome y el taiji dirigieron su mirada hacia el hanyou

-Me parece una idea excelente Ikki-kun.- exclamo la joven sacerdotisa sin dejar de ver a Inuyasha.

-Pero…-

-A mi también me agrada su estrategia, joven taiji.- apoyo el patriarca de la aldea –Si gustan, mientras esperan podemos alojarlos y brindarles todo lo que necesiten.-

-Pero…-

-¡Excelente!- grito Kagome juntando sus manos –Escuchaste Inuyasha, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que el oni venga.-

-Pero…-

La chica alzo una ceja -¿Quieres decir algo Inuyasha?- pregunto con algo de recelo mientras Shippou que estaba en los brazos de Kagome movía el dedo de un lado a otro, indicándole al hanyou que no hablara.

-¡Feh!-

Kagome sonrió -Eso supuse.-

** FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

Si… ahora recordaba porque debían esperar. Miro hacia donde hacia unos momentos un alboroto se había comenzado a armar. No se trataba más que del Houshi, tratando de salir del lio en el que se había metido. Quizá él podía soportar la idea de estar un tiempo en esa aldea, pero no estaba seguro de que el monje o su amiga taiji quien ahora se encontraba con Ikki, lo hicieran.

**_OoOoOoO_**

****

****

****

****

Sango suspiro pesadamente.

Mientras Ikki le hablaba de lo que el patriarca de la aldea les había contado, ella intentaba deshacerse de aquella engorrosa escena.

Ya antes había visto a Miroku siendo atrevido con las mujeres, pero esto ultimo había excedido los limites. Lo peor era que, aunque lo intentaba, no dejaba de sentir ganas de llorar. ¡Mas no lo haría!

El porque hizo aquello, estaba fuera de su comprensión. Y lo había hecho justo en el momento en que ella…

-Sango-chan ¿escuchaste lo que te dije?-

-¿Eh?-

Ikki le sonrió amistosamente –Entiendo.-

-¿Entiendes?- pregunto Sango algo confundida

El taiji asintió y tomo de las manos a la chica, tal como lo había hecho después de que Miroku besara a la aldeana –Haré que se te olvide, ya lo veras.- murmuro mientras se acercaba a ella.

Sango se sonrojo al ver tan próximo el rostro del joven Namura -¿Nos quedaremos en la aldea, verdad? Será mejor que vaya con Kagome, quizás me necesite.- dijo rápidamente mientras eludía la mirada de Ikki.

El joven simplemente se limito a sonreír divertido, mientras observaba como Sango se alejaba.

-Será difícil, pero nada es imposible.- murmuro para si

Sango podía sentir el rápido palpitar de su acelerado corazón. ¿Qué había sido esa sensación? Por un momento pensó que él la besaría y… por su mente paso la idea de que eso no seria nada desagradable.

La taiji movió bruscamente su cabeza de un lado a otro. No, sus ideas estaban desordenadas, eso era lo que seguro debía estar pasando. Era imposible que de un momento a otro cambiara de parecer, era imposible que en un instante olvidara que había tomado la decisión de confesarle a Ikki que no podía casarse con él, porque amaba a…

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- pregunto en voz alta a cualquiera, cuando se dio cuenta de que había un alboroto en la aldea.

-¿No lo sabe? Hace unos momentos se anuncio una unión matrimonial.-

Sango parpadeo un par de veces y sintió un hueco en su estomago -¿De… verdad?-

La aldeana asintió alegremente –Un momento, usted debe ser acompañante del Houshi-sama ¿verdad?- interrogo al darse cuenta de la vestimenta de la chica -¿Acaso se perdió de algo? El Houshi beso a Mutsumi-chan y como antes le había pedido un hijo, ella ni tarda ni perezosa anuncio su próximo matrimonio con él.-

La taiji retrocedió un paso, sintiendo que una corriente de aire helado pasaba por todos sus huesos -¿Y él, estuvo de acuerdo?-

La mujer sonrió picaramente –En honor a la verdad, aun no hemos podido encontrarlo. Pero es lógico que no puede hacer tal barbaridad como ir besando a las chicas en las aldeas, así que será mejor que lo haga.- termino de decir medio en broma, medio en serio.

Sango también sonrió, aunque de forma fingida –Tiene razón, ¿Qué clase de ecchi haría eso?-

Sin decir más, la aldeana continuo con sus deberes mientras Sango permanecía en ese mismo lugar, inmóvil. ¡ERA UN IMBECIL!

Su rostro miro hacia el piso y después de algún tiempo, algunas gotas mojaron la seca tierra de aquel sitio.

**_OoOoOoO_**

****

****

****

Ni bien Mutsumi había anunciado que próximamente tendría marido, Miroku desapareció del lugar como si de Kouga se tratara.

Se recargo contra un árbol pesadamente y dejo caer su cuerpo hasta que su espalda baja dio con el piso. ¡Por Buda que pensaría al menos cuatro veces las cosas antes de hacerlas de ahora en adelante!

Miro de reojo hacia la aldea y suspiro. Parecía que nadie le había visto cuando salio huyendo, para suerte suya. Aun podía observar un pequeño alboroto justo en el lugar que momentos antes estuviera y al menos hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco, no pensaba regresar, con suerte pronto vería pasar a sus amigos por ahí dirigiéndose a alguna otra aldea, cualquier lugar seria bueno mientras estuviera lejos de ahí.

Se suponía que esto no debía pasar…

Miroku vislumbro entre mil imágenes que pasaban por su mente, un par de ojos castaños que estaban a punto de desbordarse en lágrimas… y no habían sido su imaginación.

-Sango quería llorar.- susurro para después enterrar su cabeza entre sus brazos.

¿Por qué había besado a aquella niña? (Ya que eso era aquella aldeana, seguro no pasaba de los 13 años)

Solo quería un pretexto para que Sango lo odiara, para que ella eligiera a Ikki de inmediato… pero no quería hacerla llorar… no quería lastimarla. No se suponía que eso pasara.

Así, aun con su cabeza entre sus brazos, observo por un momento su mano derecha, aquella en la que tenia la maldición, el kazaana…

Él solo quería alejarla, porque sabía que no podía ofrecerle nada seguro, ni siquiera sabia lo que de él seria en un futuro. Jamás permitiría que la mujer que más amaba, sufriera al verlo desaparecer tragado por un agujero negro.

-Ella… ella solo debía gritarme hentai como siempre lo hace, solo debía ponerme una bofetada e ir con Namura-san…- volvió a susurrar mientras una melancólica sonrisa se formaba en su rostro –No se suponía que la haría llorar.-

Una mano había tomado la de la taiji, eso era lo último que había podido observar al seguir con la mirada a sango, antes de que 'su nueva prometida' comenzara a gritar a los cuatro vientos que pronto contraería nupcias.

Los latidos de su corazón se habían acelerado y sintió como si la cabeza le hirviera, justo como aquella vez que viera a Ikki con Sango en brazos la primera ocasión que se encontraron con él, fuera de la cabaña de Kaede-baba; justo como cuando vio el beso que los dos Taiji se dieron; justo como sentía cada vez que los veía sonreírse mutuamente…

De pronto Miroku alzo su cabeza y miro nuevamente hacia la aldea. había sentido un extraño zumbido en sus oídos… al menos pudo observar que el alboroto en aquel lugar había cesado. Regreso su vista al frente y parpadeo un par de veces.

-Un momento.- siseo -Se suponía que Sango me gritaría.- parpadeo –SE SUPONIA que se enfadaría y no le importaría más lo que yo hiciera.- volvió a parpadear y en su rostro comenzó a formarse media sonrisa -¿Por qué reacciono así entonces? ¿Por qué estaba a punto de llorar? ¿Es que acaso… fue por… mi?-

**FLASHBACK **

_-Solo digo, que aunque Sango sea mi prometida, luchare por obtener su corazón. Creo que es justo, que los dos peleemos por lo que amamos.- Ikki encogió los hombros -Aunque si es tu decisión dejarme el camino libre, por mi… no hay ninguna réplica.-_

_-"…"-_

_-¿Nada que decir Miroku-san?-_

_Miroku lo pensó unos segundos, ¿por que el chico se empecinaba tanto en competir con él? -¿Por qué?- pregunto casi sin notarlo._

_-¿Por qué? Es simple, si Sango aun me amara, se hubiese alegrado al escuchar que su padre nos comprometió desde antes de su nacimiento.-_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

El monje volvió a observar su Kazaana y como si de algo planeado se tratara, tras de esa imagen, la figura de una bella flor pudo verse de fondo… una flor igual a la que días antes de que Ikki apareciera, él le había regalado a la taiji.

La sonrisa que se había comenzado a formar en su rostro, finalmente se completo.

-¡Feh! Imagine que te habías escondido bouzou.- Miroku giro su rostro para encontrarse a Inuyasha cruzado de brazos y con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Yo no me escondí, solo… solo quería meditar un poco.- respondió el Houshi sonriendo nerviosamente

-Si, claro.- dijo Inuyasha imprimiendo sarcasmo –En ese caso tu 'meditacion' deberá prolongarse algunos días, a menos que desees ir a ver a tu prometida.- agrego intentando reprimir una carcajada

Pero que rápido se corrían los rumores -¿De que hablas? ¿A que te refieres con unos días?-

El hanyou entorno los ojos y alzo los hombros –A Ikki se le ocurrió la 'maginifica' idea de quedarnos unos días en la aldea, ya que un oni ha estado atacando y al parecer trae un fragmento de la perla.-

Miroku alzo una ceja en el momento en que escucho el nombre del taiji -¿Y que no podemos ir a buscarlo?- interrogo con molestia, ya que sin duda, esa opción no podía haber sido la peor para él.

-¡Feh! Kagome estuvo de acuerdo, y bien sabes que cuando a esa mujer se le mete algo en la cabeza, es mejor no darle vuelta.-

-Pero…- hasta ese momento, fue que Miroku pensó en las consecuencias de su acción -¿Y ahora que haré?- pregunto casi para si.

Inuyasha sonrió traviesamente –No lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento de que pronto se cumplirá tu deseo.- el hanyou imito a Miroku –OH bella dama ¿seria usted tan amable de tener un hijo conmigo?-

**_::BOINK::_**

****

****

Miroku que ya se había levantado de su lugar, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente, MUY lentamente hacia la aldea, mientras Inuyasha contaba las avecillas que volaban alrededor de su cabeza.

-Te daré gusto Namura-san, habrá una pelea justa.- el Houshi miro al cielo, sonrió y después soltó un LARGO suspiro –Pero antes, deberé pensar que hacer con 'mi prometida'.-

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

****

****

****

El pequeño Shippou se encontraba mucho, muy aburrido. Su cola se movía de un lado a otro, mientras con sus ojos seguía los movimientos de la gente de la aldea, que parecían bastante apurados. Y sin duda debían estarlo, después de todo, pronto habría boda según lo que había escuchado de al menos siete personas.

De pronto vio a lo lejos a Ikki. El kitsune fijo su vista en el taiji, quien se movía sigilosamente, parecía que se dirigía hacia las afueras de la aldea.

Shippou alzo una ceja y pensó en seguir al joven Namura, después de todo, no tenia nada más que hacer. Giro su rostro a donde había dejado a Kagome con Sango, quizás si les avisaba que regresaba en unos momentos…

No, si no se daba prisa, pronto perdería de vista a Ikki y además, las dos chicas parecían bastante ocupadas conversando…

Shippou bajo de un salto de la cerca en la que estaba sentado y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para darle alcance al taiji.__

**Nota de la autora: Esta bien, no me golpeen, sé que quieren que actualice mas rápido, pero creadme al menos no me tarde un año, como cierto fic que tengo por ahí y… ahem… espero que les haya gustado y si no, ya saben que pueden decírmelo en un review o a mi correo: **


	9. PARTE IX

**PARTE IX**

Kagome no pudo evitar abrir los ojos desafiando la anatomía humana, sus músculos comenzaron a contraerse de forma involuntaria, segundos después de que estuvieran totalmente tiesos.

-¡¿QUE HAS DECIDIDO QUE?!- grito sorprendida, provocando que la Taijiya, quien estaba a su lado, tuviera que cubrirse los oídos.

-Lo que escuchaste.- respondió Sango con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo. –Aceptare la propuesta de Ikki.- concluyo ella, mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Sango-chan ¿estas segura de eso?- volvió a cuestionar la joven miko, estrujando las hierbas medicinales que hacia poco había arrancado de un huerto.

La Taiji giro su rostro y la miro por unos momentos –No.- murmuro mostrando una melancólica sonrisa –Pero tu misma lo has escuchado ya, el Houshi-sama…-

-¿Entonces no era una broma?- interrumpió Kagome levantándose como impulsada por un resorte –Miroku es… bastante pervertido y no me sorprende que haya besado a aquella chica.- Sango frunció el seño –E-es decir… no me sorprende TANTO.-trato de componer la joven miko –Por eso creí que todo ese alboroto de la boda, era tan solo una broma.-

-Pues parece que para la gente de esta aldea no lo es. Miroku deberá pagar las consecuencias de sus actos.-

Kagome parpadeo un par de veces y esbozo una enorme sonrisa después

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sango con algo de molestia al ver la cara de su amiga.

-Sango-chan…- Sango también parpadeo –Estas e-n-a-m-o-r-a-d-a de Miroku-

El rostro de la Taijiya se cubrió en su totalidad de rojo. No era que lo negara, simplemente la actitud de Kagome la hacia ponerse nerviosa, pero ella tenia razón. Sus facciones de pronto endurecieron.

-El amor es de dos.- respondió fríamente Sango retirándose del lugar.

Esta respuesta dejo a Kagome muy extrañada, hasta que instantes después suspiro pesadamente…

-¡Es cierto!- exclamo de pronto la joven miko juntando sus manos. Por jugarle bromas a su amiga, no había podido decirle lo que hubo escuchado apenas llego al Sengoku. –Seguramente Sango cree que Miroku no esta interesado en ella, porque últimamente se ha comportado demasiado frío, pero si le explico que él vio cuando Ikki la beso, entenderá que en realidad ha sido todo lo contrario.-

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Ikki se había detenido y apenas si Shippou tuvo tiempo de ocultarse tras unos arbustos. El joven Namura miro por el rabillo de ojo y de sus ropas extrajo una ostra que parecía contener alguna extraña mezcla.

Shippou intento asomarse un poco más al ver que Ikki había utilizado una pequeña daga para hacerse un corte extenso en el brazo, en el que después coloco aquella mezcla mientras en su rostro podía verse el dolor que esto le causaba.

Este acto y el hecho de que estuviesen alejados de la aldea, le provoco al pequeño un escalofrío "Será mejor que le diga a Inuyasha lo que vi" pensó. Y sin meditarlo dos veces, dio media vuelta dispuesto a correr hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-Shippou.-

El kitsune se hizo de piedra al escuchar la firme voz de Ikki, una voz que jamás había escuchado en él.

-Sé que me has estado siguiendo.- continuo hablando Namura

El pobre zorrito ardía en deseos de salir corriendo, pero el temblor de sus patas lo detenía. Lentamente giro el rostro y se sorprendió al ver que Ikki estaba tras de si.

-Yo solo…- intento disculparse el cachorro de kitsune

-Esta bien Shippou-kun, no te haré nada.- le dijo Ikki con una voz más suave e intentando no reírse por el color que había perdido la piel del pequeño.

-Pero…- Shippou señalo el brazo del joven, que aun se encontraba al descubierto -¿Por qué te has herido Ikki-kun?-

Ikki endureció nuevamente el semblante y se inclino hasta colocarse a la altura del kitsune –Necesito que me guardes el secreto.-

El pequeño parpadeo -¿Y por-por que es un secreto?- pregunto con algo de nerviosismo

El joven Namura se irguió nuevamente y miro de reojo a Shippou –Ya eres grande y valiente…- le sonrió –Creo que puedo confiarte mi secreto, solo que recuerda, es un secreto y no puedes decirle a nadie más.-

El cachorro se sintió orgulloso por las palabras que le habían dirigido, pero no estaba tan seguro de querer guardar la información, sin embargo asintió.

-Entonces vayamos a sentarnos ¿esta bien? Es algo un poco largo.- Ikki comenzó a caminar hacia los arbustos en donde hacia minutos estaba el kitsune y ahí espero a que Shippou hiciera lo mismo.

-¿De que se trata?- pregunto el zorrito sin dejar de mirar el brazo de Ikki, que pese al corte tan extenso que tenia, no sangraba ni parecía causarle alguna molestia al taiji.

-Veras, hace algún tiempo…-

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Sango se encontraba mirando la cristalina agua de un arroyuelo que se encontraba a orillas de la aldea. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tardaría en aparecer ese Oni? Para como estaban las cosas, deseaba que fuera pronto ya que quería evitar a toda costa, presenciar la unión matrimonial que la aldea entera planeaba.

La Taiji bufo algo molesta, pero su atención pronto se coloco en la imagen reflejada en el agua de dos niños jugando al corre que te pillo.

-Kohaku…- susurro con un dejo de tristeza. Ya tenia algún tiempo que el Inuyasha-gumi no se encontraba frente a frente con Naraku ni con alguna de sus extensiones y por lo tanto… tampoco sabían nada de Kohaku.

-Quizás haya una forma, al menos la buscaremos.- Sango giro su rostro al escuchar la voz que le hablaba.

-Mir… ¡Houshi-sama! - exclamo algo sorprendida -¿Qué es lo que hace aquí? Creí que se había escondido de su prometida- agrego con algo de reclamo.

El monje alzo un poco los hombros y sonrió de forma algo nerviosa.

Sango suspiro pesadamente, aunque su rostro cambio al de duda "Me pregunto como sabia que yo estaba pensando en Kohaku ¿Habrá sido solo una casualidad?"

Miroku le sonrió amablemente a la taiji sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. –Si te preguntas como fue que supe en que pensabas, la respuesta es simple: Eres una buena hermana mayor Sango. Una mujer tan valiente y agradable como tu, no merece sufrir de esta forma. El buen Buda nos ayudara a derrotar a Naraku-

¿Es que tanto la conocía? Por un momento y solo por un momento, Sango se olvido de lo que había ocurrido en la aldea y por su mente, comenzaron a correr imágenes de múltiples ocasiones en que recibió una palabra de aliento del monje, las veces que un abrazo le dio el consuelo que necesitaba o simplemente aquella calida mirada que le daba la confianza para continuar.

Sin que se hubiese dado cuenta, la taiji estaba a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de Miroku, ninguno de los dos había dejado de mirarse y parecía que no pensaban dejar de hacerlo.

-Sango, yo te…- Miroku no encontró mejor oportunidad para comenzar a pelear por la taiji.

-¿Qué-que sucede?- un halo rosado comenzó a cubrir las mejillas de Sango al darse cuenta de la proximidad del rostro del Houshi.

-Yo te a…-

-¡HOUSHI-SAMAAAA!-

La joven exterminadora cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar aquel grito y por inercia giro su rostro a donde había oído la exclamación.

-¿Me va a decir algo o no? Mire que lo están busc…- la chica detuvo bruscamente su oración cuando al voltear nuevamente donde Miroku, no encontró a nadie.

-¿Disculpe, ha visto usted a mi prometido?- pregunto una chiquilla que a leguas se notaba, había estado corriendo.

Sango frunció el seño –Yo…-

-¡Aja! Eres tu, tu eres la que se molesto cuando el houshi-sama me beso ¿no es así? Pues déjame decirte que tendrás que resignarte, ese monje ya es de esta Mutsumi, le prometí darle un hijo y…- cada vez que la joven hablaba, Sango apretaba más sus puños y una vena comenzaba a resaltar en su frente.

-No me interesa si te casas con él hoy o mañana, pero te pido que no me reclames más.- dijo la taiji con una seriedad que llegaba a asustar.

-En ese caso si lo ves, por favor dile que le estoy buscando, aun faltan algunas cosas por arreglar para la boda y es indispensable que el este presente.- contesto la chiquilla mirando a Sango fríamente y de inmediato se retiro.

-No será fácil que lo encuentres, ese monje es más escurridizo que cierto youkai lobo que conozco.- murmuro la exterminadora

Mutsumi detuvo su caminar, giro su rostro y le mostró la lengua a Sango –Pero es mío.- sin decir más, la chica siguió su búsqueda a paso rápido.

Una gota resbalo por la sien de Sango. –No sé porque me molesto en seguir pensando que él…- una mano se poso sobre el hombro de la chica -¡Houshi-sama baka! ¿Se da cuenta de lo que esta haciendo?- murmuro

-¿Sango? ¿Qué sucede? Estas muy tensa.- la voz que esta vez la taijiya escucho no era la de Miroku.

-Ikki.- dijo girando su rostro y comprobando que su amigo de la infancia era quien le ofrecía esta vez una calida sonrisa.

-¿Es que acaso esperabas a alguien más?- pregunto Ikki con un dejo de tristeza.

Sango comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y decidió que era mejor no decir que hacia algunos momentos se había encontrado con el monje –No Ikki, es solo que me gustaría que ese oni se apareciera ya, para así poder avanzar en búsqueda de Naraku y otros fragmentos.-

-Ya veo.- contesto no muy convencido –Por cierto…- el taiji le extendió a Sango una hermosa flor que llevaba en las manos.

-¡Ikki, es hermosa!- exclamo Sango con alegría -¿Fue por eso que te ausentaste?-

El joven Namura asintió –Debía buscar algo tan bello como tu, pero como no lo encontré, decidí traerte algo así de cercano.-

Sango se sonrojo con este comentario y fue entonces, que recordó lo que ya había decidido. Sin embargo ¿se atrevería a decírselo en ese momento? Aun no estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

Un par de aldeanas pasaron por detrás de la pareja que se había quedado cubierta por la tranquilidad de esa calida tarde.

-¿Dices que tu ya habías visto al houshi-sama?- pregunto una de ellas

-Así es, cuando fui a visitar a mi prima, ese monje llego junto con sus amigos y fue entonces que comenzó a leernos la suerte en la palma de la mano.- respondió la otra

-¿Y dices que también les pido tener un hijo con él?-

-Si, aunque en esa ocasión no beso a nadie. Quizás esta vez si vaya en serio.-

-Pero que monje tan libidinoso, aunque guapo es, hay que admitirlo. Esperemos que no decepcione a Mutsumi-chan.-

Las voces de las aldeanas se fueron alejando. Sango soltó un profundo suspiro intentando tranquilizarse. Una mano tomo la suya.

-No es bueno que te molestes Sango.- le dijo Ikki tranquilamente

La chica parpadeo un par de veces y giro su rostro a donde el joven Namura la miraba tiernamente –Ikki-

-Prometo estar contigo y en tus decisiones, no importa si yo estoy en este plano de vida o no.- continuo el taiji

-Ikki yo…-

-Shhh- el chico coloco un dedo en los labios de la exterminadora

Sango quito el dedo y en su rostro se mostró determinación –Ikki, yo… yo he decidido que…-

-¿Si?- Ikki la miro fijamente

-He decidido que…-

-¡Kirara!- exclamo de pronto Ikki -¿Qué haces aquí pequeña? Hace unos momentos te deje con Shippou.-

La mononoke que estaba transformada en su forma real se coloco entre los dos taijis.

-¿Querías decirme algo Sango?- pregunto Ikki mientras acariciaba con una mano el lomo de Kirara

Sango miro a su mascota y luego al joven Namura –Creo que puedo decírtelo después.-

-¿Segura? Me pareció que era algo importante.-

La taiji sintió un poco de nerviosismo y negó con la cabeza –Esta bien, no te preocupes. Ya te lo diré después.-

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Entre la sombra de dos cabañas, una figura se encontraba observando a la pareja de taijis que conversaba distanciados por Kirara.

-Bien hecho pequeña, solo te pedí que interrumpieras pero has hecho algo más-. Murmuro –Sabré recompensarte por el favor que me has hecho-

-¡HOUSHI-SAMA!- la figura se encogió de hombros y se apego más a las sombras.

-¿Cómo es que dice la señorita Kagome? ¡Oh si! Primer round, ganado por mi.-

-¡HOUSHI-SAMA!-

-Debo encontrar la forma de deshacerme de ese compromiso, quizás si hablara con la chiquilla.- murmuro –Funciono con Koharu, no veo porque no habría de funcionar con ella.-

-¡Miroku! ¿Qué haces aquí?- escucho de pronto una chillona voz que le saludaba frenéticamente.

-¡¿HOUSHI-SAMA?!-

Miroku saludo tímidamente a las dos figuras que se encontraban frente a él.

-¡Al fin lo encontré!- exclamo Mutsumi arrojándose a los brazos del monje.

-Gracias Shippou.- mascullo entre dientes el houshi

-No hay de que Miroku.- respondió el kitsune como si nada.

"Espero que Buda me ilumine, aquí voy…" -¿Mutsumi-san, así te llamas no es así?-

-Así es.- contesto la chica

-Necesito charlar contigo.-

**Nota de la autora: ¡No me linchen! Ya se que me tarde con la actualización, pero no se imaginan que de exámenes he tenido y además… cuando tengo tiempo no hay nada de inspiración. así es este negocio jejeje. Espero que este capitulo les haya agradado y si no, no se apuren que dos capítulos mas y este fic llega a su fin. ¡Sigan dejándome comentarios! Eso me anima mucho y me hace meterle más velocidad a esto. Mi correo: **


	10. PARTE X

_Por tratarse del penúltimo capitulo, intente hacerlo un poco distinto a los demás, así que por favor atención a los cambios marcados con: **OoOoOoO** ¡Gracias por seguir este fanfic hasta estos momentos!_

**PARTE X**

-¡NO LE CREO NADA!-

Miroku y Shippou tuvieron que cubrirse los oídos cuando Mutsumi lanzo esta exclamación. El semblante de la muchacha se mostraba molesto e incrédulo.

-Por Buda, Koharu era más madura que esta chiquilla-, murmuro el houshi intentando ocultar su nerviosismo tras una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió decirle eso Miroku?- pregunto el pequeño zorro con el mismo tono de voz que ya antes había utilizado el aludido.

Miroku miro de reojo a Shippou y después desvió su mirada hacia donde había enviado a Kirara hacia unos instantes –No sé en que estaba pensando.- admitió.

–Sé que un houshi no miente, pero…- Mutsumi miro a Miroku – ¡Nadie besa por accidente! Además, les pidió un hijo a varias aldeanas.-

El pequeño kitsune sintió vergüenza ajena.

–Te digo que mi vista es mala.- contesto Miroku disimulando tal mentira.

La muchacha quedo pensativa, aunque no le creía al houshi, aun le quedaba cierta duda –Hace unos momentos cruce unas palabras con esa exterminadora y bien claro me dijo, que no le importaba si usted contraía nupcias conmigo.- dijo Mutsumi.

Pese a la situación en la que se encontraba, Miroku sintió como si le hubiesen clavado una daga en el pecho. -¿De verdad te dijo eso?- no solo Mutsumi había sentido el tono triste de esta pregunta, también Shippou se había percatado.

-Si es verdad lo que me dijo sobre ella, no me opondré.- Mutsumi hablo con tono serio y tenue, lo que trajo a Miroku de sus pensamientos -Me refiero… a que yo no podría ser su prometida y mucho menos su mujer si ya tiene un compromiso antes. Pero quiero que lo compruebe.- término de decir con decisión.

Miroku miro al zorrito y después a Mutsumi…

…

…

-Lo haré.-

Sin decir más el houshi camino con temple hacia donde se encontraba Sango charlando con ¿Kagome? No tenia idea en que instante la joven sacerdotisa se había aparecido ahí, pero no era momento para ponerse a averiguar.

Y así como lo había hecho anteriormente con Mutsumi, el monje se dirigió hacia donde Sango estaba parada…

Y la beso…

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Después de que la mononoke los interrumpiera, los dos Taijis aun conversaban frente al riachuelo. Ikki miraba a Sango como embelesado por una imagen divina, y la exterminadora no evitaba desviar la mirada de vez en vez debido a esto.

-Dime Sango.- dijo Ikki de pronto –No quisiera presionarte, pero ¿has pensado algo sobre lo que te dije?-

La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Ikki siempre había sido tan natural en su comportamiento, que seguro no se daba cuenta de cuan nerviosa podía ponerle con tan solo tocar el tema. Y es que justo en eso se centraban sus pensamientos durante la conversación que sostenía con él, pero ¿era el momento de decírselo?

-Bueno yo… yo estuve charlando con Kagome-chan y…-

-¿Lo hablaste con Kagome-san?- pregunto el joven Namura un poco sorprendido.

Los nervios de Sango aumentaron –Si, bueno no, en realidad… Ikki.- la mirada de la Taijiya por fin se poso sobre los castaños ojos del joven. –Creo que yo…-

-Si no estas segura…-

-ACEPTO.- exclamo Sango con firmeza dejando al exterminador con la boca casi abierta.

-¿Te refieres a que aceptaras casarte conmigo?-

Sango asintió y desvió nuevamente su mirada de la de Ikki.

-Sé que lo que sucedió con Miroku-san pudo haberte afectado.- dijo Namura con una tranquilidad que sorprendió a Sango –Aún así, tomare tu respuesta, pero eres libre aún de retractarte Sango-chan.-

-Pero…- la taiji se sintió confundida por las palabras que su amigo de la infancia le había dirigido.

Ikki Namura siempre había sido tan amable, siempre cuidaba de ella y justo eso, era lo que años antes hizo que se enamorara de él.

Sango iba a decir algo más cuando observo de reojo que Kagome se dirigía hacia ellos, la miko mostraba una sonrisa que se veía demasiado fingida.

-¿Kagome-chan?-

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Kagome llevaba ya un rato buscando a Sango, la aldea no era muy grande, pero había tanto alboroto que era fácil distraerse con el bullicio de la gente. Giro su rostro y puso atención a cierta escena, a lo lejos observo a su amiga charlando con el joven Namura.

"¡Oh no! ¿Qué tal si ya le dijo a Ikki-san que aceptará su propuesta?" pensó la joven con preocupación.

Sin meditarlo más, la miko se condujo hacia donde los dos exterminadores se encontraban.

-¿Kagome-chan?- pregunto Sango al ver que su amiga se acercaba.

-¡Sango! Te he estado buscando- exclamo Kagome con algo de agitación al hablar.

-Es que…- Sango miro de reojo a Ikki quien mostraba su ya típica sonrisa.

Kagome junto sus manos y parpadeo dulcemente -Lo siento ¿interrumpí algo?- pregunto fingiendo.

-No te preocupes Higurashi-san, será mejor que las deje solas, supongo que es una conversación de chicas.- Kagome sonrió y asintió. –En ese caso, espero que mas tarde podamos seguir charlando Sango-chan.- sin dejar que la taiji respondiera, Ikki se alejo unos cuantos metros y se sentó sobre una roca que estaba a la orilla del riachuelo.

Sango lo siguió con la mirada por unos momentos para después girar su rostro hacia Kagome con el seño fruncido. -¿Por qué hiciste eso Kagome?-

-¿No le dijiste que aceptarías su propuesta, verdad?- contesto ella con otra interrogante

-Pues yo...-

Kagome rió nerviosa y luego suspiro –Al menos no se lo dijiste, lamento haber hecho eso, sé que no estuvo bien, pero antes tenias que saber algo.-

La taijiya alzo una ceja -¿Algo?-

-Antes de que tomes una decisión, debes saberlo.- respondió la miko

-No entiendo Kagome ¿a que te refieres?-

-Cuando llegué de mi casa, me encontré con Inuyasha, Miroku y Shippou y después de algunos percances…- resopló –Shippou me contó lo que había estado sucediendo en la aldea mientras yo estuve ausente y con ello, lo de…- la joven sacerdotisa se mordió el labio -tu beso.-

Sango se quedo callada por unos segundos, parpadeo un par de veces y después abrió los ojos a más no poder -¡¿Quieres decir que Inuyasha y Shippou saben lo del beso?! Un momento…-

-Si Sango, también Miroku.- Kagome termino la idea de la Taiji -Veras, Shippou me contó que justo los tres venían de una caminata por el bosque y se encontraron con esa escena.-

-Entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas…- murmuro la exterminadora "Miroku-sama fue frío conmigo en la aldea de Kaede por eso ¿así que nos vio?" La Taijiya aun no terminaba de creer lo que la miko le decía cuando su amiga continuo hablando.

-Eso no es todo Sango, tu me contaste a mi, que habías rechazado a Ikki con una bofetada ¿no es así?- Sango asintió –Sin embargo, ni Shippou, ni Inuyasha me mencionaron eso, lo que significa que a los ojos de ellos, Ikki te beso y tu lo aceptaste.-

…

…

…

La exterminadora de pronto sintió como si la tierra bajo sus pies fuese inestable, algunas cosas comenzaban a tener explicación y se veían lógicas, otras no tanto, pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba…

-Kagome…- murmuro la Taiji para después buscar con desesperación la mirada de su amiga.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes?- pregunto Kagome mostrándose más aliviada, al pensar que había resuelto los problemas de su amiga.

-Se lo dije…- el tono de Sango aumento solo unos decibeles más.

Kagome continuaba con una actitud despreocupada -¿A Miroku? Pero yo pensé que tu no sabias que…- parpadeo lentamente –Sango ¿le dijiste?...- volvió a parpadear -¡¿ACEPTASTE?!- Era tal la sorpresa de la sacerdotisa que esa exclamación se había ahogado en su garganta.

-Es lo que te estoy diciendo, acepte.-

-¡¡Pero hace unos momentos me dijiste que no le habías dicho nada!!-

-¡¡Yo no te dije eso!! No me diste tiempo de responderte, pero justamente de eso hablábamos Ikki y yo cuando apareciste.-

Kagome estaba a punto de entrar en crisis nerviosa cuando observo por el rabillo del ojo que Miroku se aproximaba a ellas, y que tras de él, su 'prometida' y el pequeño Shippou le seguían el paso.

Ni siquiera Sango terminaba de darse cuenta de la presencia del houshi, cuando ya estaba frente a ella…

Y así, sin más ni menos…

La beso…

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Ikki se sentó frente al riachuelo después de que se alejara algunos metros de la recién llegada Kagome y ahora su prometida oficial, Sango.

La verdad es que se sentía sumamente feliz, no podía creer aun que segundos atrás, la taiji aceptara ser su esposa. Sin embargo, sabía que él tenía algo más importante que hacer…

Su mirada se poso sobre el brazo en el que se había hecho el corte con la daga. Se sentía mal por mentirle a un pequeño, pero no tenia otra salida si quería llevar a cabo su misión, sin que alguien más se enterara. Ya desde la aldea de la anciana Kaede, que le había seguido el juego al kitsune, con tal de que no sospecharan de él…

Y hasta el momento, las cosas le estaban resultando bastante bien. Tenia dudas debido a que Kagome era una sacerdotisa, pero si ella no se había percatado, entonces no debía preocuparse por los demás. Aun así, era necesario tomar las precauciones debidas.

El volumen de voz de la joven miko se incremento de pronto, lo que lo hizo distraerse de sus pensamientos y dirigir su mirada hacia las dos jóvenes que conversaban. Por sus rostros parecía que no se trataba de un asunto alegre.

Pero algo más había llamado su atención, se trataba del (hasta hacia unos momentos) desaparecido Miroku, que se acercaba a las chicas, seguido por la muchacha a la que había besado y el kitsune.

Ikki no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando llego a sus ojos la imagen de Miroku besando a Sango.

-¡Miroku-sama!- exclamo el joven Namura levantándose como impulsado por un resorte.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Sango aun no podía asimilar que la estaban besando, que ÉL la estaba besando. Bien pudo no corresponder a aquello, pero a decir verdad no deseaba que ese momento terminara.

Tantas veces había experimentado las perversiones del houshi, que jamás se imagino que pudiera dar un beso tan tierno, tan lleno de calor. Pese a que en un principio intento oponer un poco de resistencia ¡No podía más!

Sango se dejo guiar por esos suaves labios que besaban los suyos como si se tratase de una delicada caricia. Sin importarle nada más en ese momento.

-¡Miroku-sama!-

El grito que Ikki lanzo hizo que la Taiji reaccionara rápidamente y saliendo de aquel trance en el que estaba, empujo con sus manos a Miroku.

El houshi por su parte, se encontraba sorprendido. Aquel acto lo había hecho para dar veracidad a lo que momentos antes le hubo dicho a Mutsumi, pero también… porque deseaba hacerlo… y desde hacia mucho.

**_::PLAF::_**

La mano de la Taiji quedo plasmada sobre la mejilla del monje, todos los que les rodeaban en ese momento se quedaron sin decir una sola palabra.

Al menos Kagome y Shippou estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de escenas, pero aún con eso, esta vez resultaba ser algo distinto. Algo de tan solo un par de minutos, se estaba haciendo eterno para todos.

-¿Cómo… como se atreve?- por fin la voz de Sango se escucho, Ikki ya se encontraba a su lado y observaba a Miroku con unos ojos tan fríos, que parecía otra persona.

-Exijo una explicación, Miroku-san.- dijo el joven Namura con temible tranquilidad.

-No era necesario que hiciera eso frente a mi, houshi-sama.- La que hablaba ahora era Mutsumi que aun se encontraba impactada por ver tal escena. –No pedí este tipo de demostración y además sigue sin probar nada.-

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso, Miroku?- susurro Shippou mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Miroku…-

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Inuyasha parecía estar reposando en un árbol que abría paso al bosque, después de que Miroku le diera tremendos golpes en la cabeza, prefería mantenerse un poco alejado de todo el alboroto de la aldea.

-¡Feh! Solo eso me faltaba, que ese bouzu me golpeara. Además el tiene la culpa, siempre anda metiéndose en líos por hentai.-

El hanyou suspiro y observo desde su posición la aldea ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendrían que esperar para seguir con la búsqueda de Naraku? Eran ya pocos los kakera que seguro faltaban por recolectar, ya que el mayor numero se repartían entre ellos y aquel ser despiadado. Inuyasha frunció el seño, la batalla final se encontraba cerca…

Un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, una bandada de aves salio de entre las copas de los árboles. El hanyou se alerto rápidamente y de un brinco se puso de pie, sus orejas se movieron intentando percibir cualquier movimiento. Era él, ese oni que habían estado esperando.

Inuyasha sonrió, quizás el mismo podría acabar con él en ese instante y no tendrían que esperar más. Su sorpresa fue cuando de pronto aquel oni, de varios metros de altura, se presento ante el y sin darle tiempo para desenvainar Tetsusaiga, lo paso de largo con un salto dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a la aldea.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-

El chico de plateados cabellos, dio algunos saltos para darle alcance al oni, lo cual logro antes de que este llegase a la aldea y causara algún daño.

-¡NO TE LO VOY A PERMITIR MALDITO! ¡¡MORIRAS AQUÍ!!-

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

-Miroku…-

Miroku recorrió los rostros de todos los presentes hasta llegar al de Kagome, que había sido la ultima en hablar.

-Creí que no tomarías mi palabra Miroku-san, y no es que me retracte, pero debes saber que Sango ha tomado ya una decisión y creo que esto se ha salido de lo justo.-

-Es verdad, Sango acepto la propuesta de Ikki.- murmuro Kagome, pero fue escuchada perfectamente por Miroku.

-¡¡Basta ya!!- El houshi empuño sus manos y cerro con fuerza sus ojos para después abrirlos. –Esto ya no tiene que ver con esta chica- señalo a Mutsumi -o con Ikki-san, yo…-

-¡NO TE LO VOY A PERMITIR MALDITO! ¡¡MORIRAS AQUÍ!!-

Kagome de inmediato giro su cuerpo cuando escucho esta exclamación -¡Esa fue la voz de Inuyasha!- grito al mismo tiempo que confirmaba sus sospechas. En las orilla de la aldea podía verse que una pelea daba comienzo…

Todos los presentes a excepción de Mutsumi, se alistaron para ir en auxilio del hanyou sin prestar más atención a lo antes suscitado.

Ikki miro a Sango y esta asintió aferrando a su espalda el hiraikotsu. La joven sacerdotisa en cambio, observo de reojo a Miroku.

-Será mejor ayudar a Inuyasha.- dijo el houshi como dando una respuesta a la chica.

Kagome, Shippou, Ikki, Sango y Miroku corrieron a donde la pelea.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

-¡NO TE LO VOY A PERMITIR MALDITO! ¡¡MORIRAS AQUÍ!!-

Con este grito, Inuyasha de inmediato desenvaino Tetsusaiga y embistió en contra del enorme oni, pero el monstruo lo esquivo ágilmente.

Pese a su enorme tamaño, parecía poseer una gran agilidad, que quizás era conferida por el kakera.

-Maldición…- mascullo el hanyou gruñendo en baja frecuencia.

-¡HIRAIKOTSU!- El arma de la taijiya voló por los aires hasta darle por la espalda al oni.

En respuesta el monstruo se giro y dio un gran manotazo que arrazo con varios árboles que habían alrededor y de no ser por la intervención de Ikki, se hubiese llevado a la recién llegada Sango con ellos.

-¿Sango, estas bien?- pregunto Inuyasha desde su posición al percatarse que sus compañeros habían llegado.

La exterminadora asintió y de inmediato se separo de Ikki. –Estaré mejor cuando terminemos con esta cosa.-

Kagome por su parte, comenzó a buscar alguna luz que le indicara en donde se encontraba el fragmento de la shikon. –Esto es extraño…- murmuro –No puedo verlo ¿será que aun estoy debilitada? Al menos puedo sentirlo, vamos Kagome, esfuerzate.-

-¡Es mi turno!- Ikki quien se había conducido estratégicamente cerca del oni, lanzo su hoz con magnifica presteza y desgarro un brazo del monstruo, pero no lo arranco por completo.

-¡¡Déjamelo a mi Ikki!! ¡Kagome! ¿En donde esta el fragmento?- grito Inuyasha ya listo para actuar con su espada.

La miko sudo frío, sus sospechas eran ciertas, no se había repuesto totalmente y aun no lograba encontrar el fragmento –Yo…-

-¡¡¡Kagome!!!- exigió el hanyou al ver que el oni no permitiría que lo derrotaran tan fácilmente.

Kagome se concentro todo lo que pudo –Debo encontrarlo, debo… ¿Qué? Esa luz en su pierna… ¡Ahí esta y no es uno, son dos! Inuyasha son dos kakera y están en…-

Fue tarde, la joven sacerdotisa se había tardado demasiado y el Oni ya tenía al hanyou entre sus manos. Aun con la fuerza brutal de Inuyasha, el oni era muchas veces más grande que él y por tanto le costaría algo de trabajo safarse de esa posición.

-¡Kirara!- Sango sin pensarlo demasiado monto su mononoke que ya se había transformado y voló al auxilio de su compañero. -¡HIRAIKOTSU!-

La enorme arma voló directamente a la cabeza del monstruo, pero este como no tomando demasiada importancia tan solo se hizo a un lado. Sin embargo el plan de la Taiji no era justamente pegarle con el bumerang.

-¡Toma esto!- Sango desenvaino la espada que tenia atada a su cintura y gracias a la distracción del hiraikotsu, la clavo en uno de los ojos del Oni, haciendo que soltara a Inuyasha.

Apenas Kagome observo esto, se dirigió al hanyou –¡¡Inuyasha, los fragmentos están en su pierna izquierda, son dos!!-

-Eso… ¡Me lo hubieses dicho antes!- El chico mitad bestia, miro con determinación el punto señalado por la miko. –Esta vez, no fallare…-

Sango bajaba de los aires junto con Kirara, para posicionarse nuevamente con sus amigos y mientras hacia esto, esperaba el regreso de su hiraikotsu. Lo que no esperaba es que el enfadado Oni, atacase a la mononoke, haciéndola caer de prisa junto con la Taijiya.

Todo había sido tan rápido, que cuando los demás se percataron, el oni estaba a punto de aplastar a la exterminadora con su gigantesco pie.

-¡¡Sango!!- grito Shippou al ver tal escena

-¡Maldito!- enunciaron al mismo tiempo Ikki e Inuyasha corriendo lo mas rápido que podían hacia donde el oni.

**_::SWISHH::_**

De alguna forma, tanto el hanyou como el taiji se habían coordinado para cortar la pierna que estaba a punto de alcanzar a Sango y que era justamente la que tenía el kakera.

No obstante, se habían olvidado de la Taiji. El cuerpo del oni era tan pesado que sin una pierna y sin el poder del kakera, de inmediato perdió el equilibrio. Para cuando repararon en esto y buscaron a Sango, ella se encontraba a salvo…

Miroku no había participado activamente en la batalla, porque no podía utilizar su kazaana mientras hubiese un kakera de por medio.

Pero cuando se percato de la posición de la Taiji, sin dudar un solo segundo, se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo de Sango para protegerla y al ver lo que pensaban hacer Ikki e Inuyasha, de inmediato rodó con la exterminadora en sus brazos previendo lo que sucedería.

-¡Bien hecho Miroku!- exclamo Shippou con alegría.

El oni cayó pesadamente sin vida sobre el suelo.

Kagome sonrió y corrió rápidamente a donde su amiga se encontraba, tendida al lado de un Miroku que comenzaba a levantarse.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

-¡¡Sango!!- apenas Shippou había lanzado esta exclamación, Miroku dirigió su vista a la caída taijiya. Kirara se encontraba lastimada unos metros más lejos de donde estaba la Taiji.

Viendo que Ikki e Inuyasha se dirigían a donde el oni, el se abalanzo sobre la exterminadora.

-Sango- murmuro –Sango, responde ¿estas bien?-

La Taijiya abrió lentamente sus ojos como recuperándose de la caída y observo a Miroku con detenimiento. Estaban en medio de una pelea, pero no podía olvidarse que momentos antes el houshi la había besado sin su consentimiento y ahora estaba encima de ella.

-Quitese.- contesto en un frío susurro.

En segundos Inuyasha e Ikki ya habían cortado la pierna del oni y sin detenerse a responderle a Sango, Miroku rodó junto con ella lo más lejos que pudo.

Sango no tuvo tiempo de protestar, pero al menos ya se había dado cuenta del peligro en el que estaba. –Lo siento.- dijo muy bajito y con un tono de vergüenza, debido a la frialdad con que antes trato al monje.

-El que lo siente, soy yo, Sango.- contesto Miroku. El houshi aun se encontraba encima de Sango y muy cerca de ella, por lo que pudo observar mejor sus grandes ojos castaños –No debí, pero antes que cualquier cosa, debes saber la única razón por la que lo hice.-

-¡Bien hecho Miroku!- se escucho gritar a Shippou, después el sucumbir del oni y pasos que se acercaban.

El monje comenzó a levantarse y le tendió la mano a la taijiya para que ella también lo hiciera, Kagome se acercaba a ellos.

Sango estaba desconcertada porque Miroku no había terminado de decirle nada. La Taiji recibió la ayuda del monje y cuando este la jalo para que se levantara del suelo, tiro mas hacia él, haciendo que la exterminadora quedara aun más cerca -Ai shiteru.- le susurro al oído y como si nada hubiese pasado, la alejo de si.

-¿No te paso nada Sango-chan?- pregunto Kagome que justo acababa de llegar.

-Estoy bien.-

-Temí que te hicieras daño, Sango-chan.- esta vez el que hablaba era Ikki, que volvía a su actitud normal mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

-H-hai, estoy bien.- sin embargo, pese a sus palabras, Sango no tenia un buen semblante. La chica se encontraba confundida.

¿Es que había sido su imaginación? ¿Miroku le había dicho Ai…?

-¿En donde se encuentra el houshi-sama?- pregunto ella al percatarse que el monje había desaparecido de pronto.

Los demás buscaron con la mirada, pero no encontraron rastro del houshi.

-¡Feh! Seguramente esa chiquilla no iba a tardar en molestarlo de nuevo y se adelanto al camino, para evadir sus responsabilidades.- dijo Inuyasha ya más tranquilo.

Todos los presentes lo tomaron a broma, a excepción de Sango.

-Por cierto- dijo Kagome –aquí están los dos fragmentos, el cuerpo del oni se hizo polvo y los he purificado.- la chica extendió la palma de su mano.

El peligro había pasado y era tiempo de dejar aquella aldea…

…

…

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

-…Y por eso te pido una disculpa- Miroku inclino su cabeza hasta casi llegar al piso, lo que sonrojo a la muchacha que tenia frente a él.

Después de la batalla reciente, el monje decidió que tenia que hablar con Mutsumi nuevamente, pero esta vez sin engaños. Así que le explico a su manera, el porque de su actuar.

Era extraño que Miroku hiciera ese tipo de cosas, estaba acostumbrado a engañar a las jóvenes o a aldeanos desconocidos para beneficio propio. Pero al menos esta vez, sabia que debía hacer las cosas bien, aun si tenia que afrontar las consecuencias.

-Me di cuenta houshi-sama, me di cuenta cuando… cuando… beso a esa exterminadora.- dijo Mutsumi.

El monje alzo una ceja -¿A que te refieres?-

-Seria muy fácil para mi alarmar a la aldea y hacerlos que le presionen para que responda por el beso que me dio, pero aún si eso fuese conveniente para mi, no me agradaría nada que día y noche pensara en ella.- Miroku sonrió tiernamente, iba a decir algo más pero Mutsumi lo interrumpió –Ahora será mejor que pelee por lo que quiere, porque si mal no recuerdo, aquel joven exterminador que viene ahí con sus otros amigos, dijo que la señorita había tomado una decisión.-

Miroku volteo el rostro y observo que justamente sus amigos se dirigían hacia él. Regreso su mirada a Mutsumi y por un momento le pareció ver el rostro de Koharu, la forma en que la chica le hablo, le hizo recordar a su vieja protegida.

-Será mejor irme, debo detener los preparativos antes de que la gente de la aldea se moleste. Lo mejor es que usted y sus amigos, se retiren de aquí para que no haya ningún problema, después de todo, ustedes nos libraron de ese oni.- Sin decir más, la joven aldeana se retiro saltando como una pequeña, justamente cuando Inuyasha y los demás llegaban.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Shippou salto de los brazos de Kagome y corrió hacia donde el monje estaba parado, a lo lejos pudo ver como aquella niña que decía ser 'prometida' de su amigo, se alejaba.

-¿Aun piensas casarte con ella?- pregunto con ingenuidad el kitsune.

En respuesta, Miroku le propino un buen coscorrón mientras sonreía dulcemente. La nobleza que había mostrado Mutsumi lo había dejado algo conmovido.

Cuando los otros chicos se acercaron, un silencio molesto se presento, al parecer después de la batalla, regresaba la escena que se había dado en ese lugar momentos antes.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Inuyasha molesto, percatándose de esto. Era notorio que el hanyou era el único que no sabia nada de lo ocurrido.

Sango se puso más nerviosa y descompuesta de lo que ya estaba, aun no se encontraba totalmente segura de que lo que había escuchado, no era producto de su imaginación o 'subconsciente' como decía Kagome.

-¡Feh! Por si no lo han notado, hemos perdido un día para avanzar en la búsqueda de ese bastardo de Naraku. Ese oni no era tan fuerte como decían, lo hubiésemos ido a encontrar y…- la mirada de todos se poso sobre Inuyasha -¿Qué?-

-Sango.- Ikki cerró los ojos y después miro a la taiji. –Hace unos momentos, aceptaste mi propuesta de ser mi esposa…-

Inuyasha casi se cae de la impresión… y eso que no le importaban ese tipo de cosas. Los demás permanecían estoicos.

Sango suspiro y miro a Ikki, para después desviar su vista hacia Miroku –Y no me retracto.-

Miroku sonrió –Espero que sean muy felices los dos.-

Kagome, Shippou… y también Inuyasha, estaban a punto de entrar en shock.

-Creo que los dos tuvimos una oportunidad.- musito Ikki

-Yo también lo creo.- contesto Miroku –Pero bueno, creo que tenemos algo más importante que…-

Ikki cayó desvanecido al piso.

**Nota de la autora: Ya que este capitulo estuvo muy largo, no hay muchos comentarios, solo: ¡No me maten por favor! Ahem… el siguiente capitulo es el ultimo y es algo a manera de epilogo (aunque como no hubo prologo, no es justamente eso)**

**Antes de que se me olvide, una aclaración: El personaje Mutsumi, lo coloque originalmente en la Parte VII con el nombre de Mitsune, por algún motivo fuera de mi comprensión, cambie el nombre así como así, lamento el error.**


	11. PARTE FINAL

**PARTE FINAL**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la tranquilidad había llegado a sus vidas? Parecía extraño, pero dos años se habían ido rápidamente. Sin la amenaza que representaba Naraku, era más sencillo enfrentar los nuevos problemas que diariamente se hacían presentes.

Kagome miro el campo de flores que se extendía frente a ella y aspiro con delicadeza el sutil aroma que flotaba en el ambiente.

-Ya llevaba un rato buscándote.-

La miko giro su rostro para ver a Inuyasha, su semblante se mostraba más tranquilo y ella adoraba eso.

-¿No te parece que el paisaje es maravilloso Inu-chan?-

El hanyou alzo una ceja y se rasco la cabeza confundido -Solo es un campo de flores como tantos otros.-

Kagome estaba a punto de exclamar algo cuando recordó el motivo por el que se habían detenido en ese lugar.

-¡Es verdad! Ya pude arreglar la llanta de mi bicicleta. Así que será mejor continuar o no llegaremos a tiempo.-

-¡Tu tienes la culpa! Lo bueno es que Kaede se adelanto.-

La joven sacerdotisa monto su bicicleta –Hace un año llegamos mucho antes, estas cosas son tardadas, así que confió en que si nos apresuramos, llegaremos a buena hora -

Inuyasha no dijo más y siguió a la chica, no sin antes soltar un bufido de inconformidad.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

_-Despertaste.-_

_-¡¿Fue por lo que me dijiste Ikki?!-_

_-Sango, Shippou…-_

_-¿Te encuentras bien Ikki-kun?- _

_-Kagome-san, disculpen el atrasarlos.-_

_-Para nada, mejor descansa un poco más Ikki.-_

_-Eres muy amable Sango-chan, pero me siento mucho mejor, además no puedo irme antes de cumplir cierto asunto y es necesario seguir ¿Por qué no van por Inuyasha y Miroku-san?-_

_Se muerde el labio –Iremos por Inuyasha, pero el houshi-sama…-_

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

-¿Es esto lo que necesitas Kaede-obaachan?-

La anciana miko se giro para observar al kitsune que estaba tras de ella. El zorrito extendía sus patas delanteras mostrando una bolsa que sin duda, era de la época de Kagome.

-Esa es Shippou-chan, muchas gracias.-

-Ya no me gusta que me digan "chan"- murmuro el zorrito taimado.

-Lo lamento entonces, Shippou-KUN, es la costumbre.-

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo más?- pregunto el kitsune

-Seria buena idea si te asomaras para ver si Kagome e Inuyasha vienen por ahí, al parecer el momento se acerca y ellos querían estar presentes, igual que el año pasado.-

Shippou cruzo sus brazos y cerro los ojos –Seguramente ese tonto de Inuyasha entretuvo a Kagome, ahora que...-

-Vamos, vamos…- interrumpió Kaede -¿Será que estas celoso?-

Shippou abrió sus ojos al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas tomaron un color escarlata -¡No digas esas cosas, Kaede obaachan!- gritó –No creo que ellos tarden, mejor iré a buscar al futuro papá, seguramente esta igual de nervioso que la vez pasada.-

Kaede y Shippou rieron. Momentos después el kitsune se alejo.

"Desde que ellos están juntos y decidieron habitar de nuevo esta aldea, el lugar dejo de tener esa atmósfera de tristeza que años antes se podía sentir. Incluso algunos refugiados de la guerra, han acudido a esta aldea en busca de paz.

La antigua aldea de exterminadores, ha vuelto a florecer y aunque no residen aquí los mismos habitantes de antaño, al menos logra sentirse nuevamente armonía"

Los pensamientos de Kaede fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte grito, el llanto de un niño…

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

_-¿Un cometido, dices?-_

_-Estoy seguro de lo que escuche Miroku. Desde que ese tipo llego no he podido dejar de sentir algo extraño, no puedo confiar en él totalmente, pero como te había dicho antes, tampoco siento peligro.-_

_-Inuyasha, yo tampoco logro sentir maldad en Ikki, pero lo que me dices me alerta un poco.- suspiro –Pese a eso, te he dicho ya cual ha sido mi decisión, lo lamento, pero deberé encomendarte a ti la labor de protegerlos.-_

_-Pero Miroku…-_

_-Buda los acompañara. Sé que nos encontraremos después, ya que todos buscamos lo mismo, pero por ahora, tendremos que separarnos.-_

_Susurro –Cobarde.-_

_–Nos veremos después amigo.-_

_-¡Miroku! Antes iras a…-_

_-Si-_

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

-¿Kaede-obaasan?- pregunto una debilitada voz

-Si, soy yo Sango.-

-Lamento causarle estos problemas.- dijo con algo de vergüenza

-Vamos muchacha, no digas esas cosas, es mi deber como miko ayudar y más a quienes aprecio.-

**_::BUAAAAAAA::_**

-Parece que ya comienza a tener celos.- Sango observo al pequeño niño que Kaede sostenía entre sus brazos y rió un poco.

-Eso parece, aunque en realidad pienso que mas bien extraña los brazos de su madre. Será mejor que vaya a dejar a este pequeño con su padre y en seguida regreso para revisarte, ahora te ves muy tranquila, pero hace unos minutos no fue así.-

Sango se sonrojo –Bueno, no puedo decir que estoy muy cómoda en estos momentos.-

-Volveré en unos minutos y no te preocupes, que fácilmente te podré escuchar si me necesitas.- el comentario de Kaede hizo que la Taiji se sonrojara aún más.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

_-¿Qué se ha ido, dices? Pero si él…-_

_-Sango-chan, encontré esta nota y es necesario regresar a la aldea de Kaede.-_

_-¡¿Otra vez Kagome?!- bufido fingido -¡¿Qué no se dan cuenta de todo el tiempo que ya hemos perdido?!-_

_-Inuyasha… ¡OSWARI!-_

_::PLAFF::_

_-Tú nunca aprendes Inuyasha.-_

_-Cállate Shippou-_

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

-¡Uf! ¡Por fin llegamos!- exclamo Kagome juntando sus manos y admirando la aldea que tenían enfrente.

Inuyasha la miro con los ojos entrecerrados –No sé porque el 'uf' Yo fui quien tuvo que cargarte ¿crees acaso que no pesas?-

Kagome salio de su admiración para girarse malhumorada hacia el hanyou -¿Intentas decir que estoy pasada de peso?-

Inuyasha comenzó a sentirse nervioso tras ver la furica mirada que le dirigía la chica "¿Qué le contesto?" –Bueno…-

La miko volvió a girarse sobre sus talones y una vez más miro con escrutinio la antigua aldea de exterminadores -¿Escuchas eso Inu-chan?-

-No me digas así.- murmuro bajito el hanyou un poco taimado, pero aun algo nervioso.

-Seguramente ese debe ser Ikki.-

-¡Feh! Yo pude escucharlo desde antes que subiéramos hasta acá.-

Kagome avanzo unos pasos y coloco las manos en sus caderas –Osuwari.- Inuyasha cayo al piso –Me adelantare donde Sango, espero que cuando veas a Shippou no te comportes grosero con él, hace bastante que no nos ve, así que se gentil.-

Inuyasha alzo el rostro y miro a Kagome con enojo -¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacerme esto?!-

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

_-Sabia que regresarían pronto, veo que ese muchacho ya no esta con ustedes.-_

_-¿Cómo? Kaede obaasan, ¿acaso usted sabia que él se separaría de nosotros?-_

_Asiente –Lo supe desde el principio, Kagome. Pero entren a la cabaña, será mejor platicar con más calma.-_

_Susurra –Oye Sango ¿y ahora que pasara con…?-_

_Sonrojo –Lo importante ahora Kagome-chan, es saber que paso con él.-_

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

-¿Eso te dijo Kaede-obaasan?- pregunto el chico a Shippou.

-Si, por eso es necesario que estés con Sango ahora, creo que necesitaran de tu ayuda.-

-¡En este mismo instante!-

-Pero…- Shippou ya no pudo terminar su frase porque su interlocutor se había marchado –Lo imagine, esta tan nervioso, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ahí viene ya Kagome.-

-¡Shippou!- apenas el kitsune la menciono, la joven miko apareció tras una pequeña colina, seguida de un gruñón Inuyasha.

-¡Kagome!- grito con jubilo Shippou.

-No pensé que te encontraría tan pronto, pensaba ir de inmediato con Sango ¿dime, ella ya…?-

-Ja, ja, no, llegaron a tiempo.- mira receloso a Inuyasha –Aunque hubiese sido mejor, que vinieras sola.-

-¡¿Qué dijiste enano?!- grito Inuyasha

-¡No soy un enano!- se defendió el kitsune.

-Grrrrrrrrr.-

-Grrrrrrr.-

-¡Basta los dos!- silencio Kagome –Mejor dime en donde están ellos, Shippou-chan.-

Shippou encogió los hombros taimado –No me gusta que me digan "chan"-

Kagome sudo frío y rió nerviosa –Lo siento Shippou-KUN, la costumbre.-

-Si, si, síganme.-

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

_-Antes de que todos partieran hace unos días, él me dejo esto cuando se despidió de mi.- extiende un papel_

_-¿Lo leyó Kaede-obaasan?-_

_-Yo no, pero él si.-_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_-¡Miroku!-_

_-Si, soy yo Kagome.-_

_-¡Feh! Imagine que ya estarías aquí.-_

_-¿Es que tu también sabias Inuyasha?-_

_-Calma Shippou, creo que debo explicarme.-_

_Al borde del llanto -¡Oh si! ¡Debe explicarse houshi-sama! ¡¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo aquí? No entiendo nada ¿En donde esta Ikki?_

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

-Ya regrese muchacha, entregue al niño con su padre, que por cierto esta hecho un mar de nervios ¿Cómo va eso?-

Sango miro a la anciana desde el futon en el que estaba tendida, su rostro estaba lleno de sudor y por su boca exhalaba aire rápidamente –Ya comenzó.-

-Puedo verlo, en ese caso, comenzare a alistar las cosas, se fuerte.-

-Intento serlo.-

Un poco antes de que la anciana miko saliera, Kagome hizo su ingreso a la cabaña –Errrr… ¿Sango?-

La Taijiya no pudo contestar debido al gran esfuerzo que parecía estar haciendo.

-No pudiste llegar en mejor momento Kagome, vamos, tenemos poco tiempo.- Kaede miro a la joven que apenas estaba integrando todo.

-Ha-hai.-

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

_-Fue por esa razón que les dije que tenia que abandonarlos, él me pidió regresar a la aldea de Kaede y aunque no confiaba del todo, lo hice.-_

_-Inuyasha ¿tu sabias de esto también y no nos dijiste nada?- enfadada_

_-¡Feh! Mujer loca, Miroku solo me dijo que vendría a la aldea de Kaede, pero yo tenia el mismo concepto que tu y Sango, creí que se separaría del grupo.-_

_-Houshi-sama… aun no nos ha dicho en donde esta Ikki.-_

_Suspiro enfadado -¿Te importa mucho, no es así?-_

_-Me importa, aunque yo… también me preocupe… cuando no lo vi a usted.-_

_-La verdad, es que yo tampoco sé, en donde se encuentra.-_

_-Yo si, pero antes deja que Sango lea el mensaje que Ikki le dejo.-_

_-Esta bien, Kaede obaasan.-_

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Dentro de la cabaña que habitaban Sango y su ahora esposo, se podía escuchar un gran ajetreo. Las dos mikos atendían a la joven exterminadora que desde hacia algunas horas había entrado en trabajo de parto.

Su segundo hijo…

Fruto de su amor y el de…

-¡Un poco más muchacha!-

-¡Vamos Sango-chan, toma mi mano!-

-¡LO VOY A MATAR! ¡JURO QUE LO MATARE! ¡FUE SU IDEA!-

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

_"…prométeme que serás feliz y que pase lo que pase no te dejaras vencer…"_

_-E-eso fue lo que me dijo hace años antes de que fuera a esa misión en donde lo dieron por muerto.-_

_-Sango…-_

_-Kagome ¿de verdad no te diste cuenta muchacha?-_

_-¿Darme cuenta, de que Kaede-obaasan?-_

_-Ikki… no pertenecía a este mundo totalmente, tan solo… le prestaron algo de tiempo, por decirlo así.-_

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

-¿En donde se encuentra Ikki, Inuyasha?-

-¿Cómo que en donde enano? Él estaba contigo hace unos minutos.- exclamo alarmado el hanyou mientras miraba a todos lados.

-Tranquilos, él esta conmigo.-

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

_"Tenia que asegurarme de que Sango-chan fuese feliz, pero al ver confusión en su corazón y en el de aquella persona, decidí intervenir, rompí algunas reglas y regrese…_

_Supe que había cumplido cuando Sango-chan reafirmo su compromiso conmigo, porque en realidad ella estaba poniendo una prueba a Miroku-sama y el la aprobó._

_La única que pudo percibir mi esencia fue Kaede-obaasan, pero le pedí que no dijera nada, que hiciera valer lo que había hecho._

_Los dos lo han aceptado, Miroku-san y Sango-chan han dicho 'Te amo', ahora Sango-chan deberá cumplir la promesa que me hizo hace mucho"_

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

**_::BUAAAAAAA::_**

El bebe que se encontraba en brazos del que recién había llegado con Inuyasha y Shippou, comenzó a soltarse en llanto, luego de que un alarido de Sango, saliera de la cabaña.

-¡Pero que pulmones tiene tu hijo, Miroku!- exclamo Inuyasha tapándose las orejas.

-¡Cállate Inuyasha!- reclamo el kitsune

El houshi por su parte, no presto atención al comentario si no más bien al lugar de donde había provenido el grito de Sango… su esposa.

**_::BUAAAAAAA… BUAAAAAA::_**

El llanto que ahora se escuchaba se conjugaba en perfección con el que su primerizo soltaba, su nuevo hijo había llegado al mundo.

-¡LO HICISTE SANGO-CHAN!- se escucho gritar a Kagome desde adentro y segundos después la miko salio corriendo para dar la buena nueva a sus amigos -¡ES UNA NIÑA! Miroku, tienes una hija hermosa.-

Inuyasha y Shippou se miraron entre si y después de unos momentos, llenaron de golpes a Miroku quien sostenía con precaución a su hijo mayor.

-¿Escuchaste Ikki-kun? Tienes una hermana.- dijo tranquilamente el monje.

Miroku camino irradiando felicidad hacia la cabaña en donde se encontraba Sango con Kaede, mientras Inuyasha y Shippou le seguían.

-¿No te parece tierno Inu-chan? Es su segundo hijo.-

-¡Feh! A final de cuentas, el monje ese se salio con la suya después de todo.-

-¡INUYASHA!- reclamo Kagome

-¿Qué? Tan solo digo la verdad y por cierto… eh…-

-¿Qué?- la miko se giro para observar el rostro del hanyou

-Nada, Kagome-chan…- respondió Inuyasha un poco burlón "Si se entera ahora, me aplicara el maldito hechizo ese, será mejor que lo averigüe sola, después de todo… Miroku no es el único que…"

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

_-Y lo voy a ser Ikki-kun, voy a ser muy feliz, gracias por todo.-_

_-Sango, fui injusto, pero también le agradezco y si me permites, yo me encargare de que tengas esa felicidad.-_

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

**_FIN_**

**Nota de la autora: No me queda más que agradecer a: Cristy girl, Akemi Samara, Yuna Auki, Misao CG, Kalita, Girl Magic del Anime, Caromisty, Hikaru chan, Ayame Asakura, Kala, Meikyo, Anto chan, Cess kun (agradecimiento especial por apoyarme tanto), Kebi, Dark Sango, Sango Pelired, Machi darkhunter, Auki Mind, Sango Miroku, Kagome chan, Sango Higurashi 315, Kirara 10, Chijaru, Miroku wife, Sango 900, Sesshi 23. Que son las personitas que amablemente me dejaron sus comentarios y que tanto me sirvieron para avanzar y darle fin a esta obra. **

**También agradezco a mi casa Saiyajin's heaven y a su webmisstres UltiSG por darle albergue a mis fanfics, a "El otro lado del pozo" y a su webmisstres Lady Onuk y también ¿porque no? a **

**Y no puedo dejar de mencionar a mis dos amigos Alejandra (Alessa) y Jorge (Falcon) que con sus ánimos han hecho que esta escritora se pusiera las pilas.**

**Comentarios a maytelu15hotmail**


End file.
